Angry Mother, Hentai Brother
by DarkOuters7
Summary: Michiru's family spontaneously decides to visit. She and Haruka struggle to keep Haruka's gender a secret from her family, but it doesn't exactly help that her brother is a extremly hentai (perverted) 13 year old who has nicknamed himself "Dr. Tenkuu the


Title: Angry Mother, Hentai Brother  
Author: DarkOuters7  
Rated: hmmm pg-13  
E-mail: DarkOuters7@yahoo.com  
  
  
Another fic out for your enjoyment!!! I worked soo long on this! It's a comedy...Michiru's family comes over for a visit...and it doesn't help that she has an extremely hentai (perverted) 13 year old brother who has nicknamed himself "Dr. Tenkuu the Curious." Well, read and write a review or email me with your comments! Oh and one more thing...if you have a problem with two women loving eachother (and if you do..it makes me wonder why you are reading haruka and michiru fanfiction 0_o )..then don't read this. Go somewhere else. Go away. I don't care...ISHAM!! SUPPORT LOVE PEOPLES!!! ANYWAYS..enough of that...insane rambling..that's all it is..actually it isn't insane..ehem *clears throat* As long as it's true love, isn't that the only thing that matters?!?! Ok...now...hey..you have something to think about! ^^ Anyways...read this and enjoy (I hope!) And email me with comments! ARIGATOU!  
  
*BRRRRRRRRRRING! BRRRRRRRRRRRRRING*  
"I'll get it!" Haruka called out as she ran to the phone.  
"Moshi moshi?" she said.  
"Hello," A soft voice that sounded a little like Michiru replied.  
"Hi..." Haruka started.  
"Who is this?" the voice asked.  
"Nani?" Haruka asked suprised.  
"Is this Michiru's house?" the voice asked again.  
"Yes..." Haruka said suspiciously.  
"Well, this is her mother! May I talk to her?"  
"Oh! Sure!" Haruka said, pitching her voice lower.  
"Michiru! It's your mom!" Haruka called out.  
"What? Ok!" Michiru said running into the room and grabbing the phone from Haruka.  
"Hi, mother!" Michiru exclaimed fakely.  
Haruka gave her a confused look and walked out of the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Haruka asked sipping her tea as Michiru walked in.  
"Oh, well..." Michiru started.  
"And why hasn't your mother ever called before?" Haruka asked again. "Is there anything wrong?"  
"No..." Michiru started.  
"Oh, so she just wanted to say hi. That's odd, though..." Haruka interrupted.  
"Haruka..." Michiru started.  
"Hai?" Haruka asked.  
"Mother decided that she just needed to come over and see how my life was...so she's coming...with Father, and Tenkuu-chan, my brother," Michiru said.  
"WHAT?!" Haruka shouted.  
"Calm down, Haruka...I know that this was supposed to be our time alone since Setsuna-chan and Hotaru-chan are away, but...well..I can't exactly tell her no..." Michiru started.  
"WELL SHE CAN'T JUST INVITE HERSELF OVER!" Haruka shouted again.  
"Haruka..." Michiru started.  
"Don't Haruka me! How are we supposed to..what are we supposed to say! I mean...'Hi mom, this is my girlfriend Haruka, my best friend Setsuna and our daughter Hotaru,' ???" Haruka asked.  
"Well..Setsuna and Hotaru aren't here..." Michiru started.  
"Ok..then how shall we explain the two other bedrooms fully stocked like someone was using them..." Haruka started.  
"Haruka, I'm sorry..." Michiru said her lip quivering. "I don't want her to come, but she is and I don't know what we're going to do or say..." Michiru said breaking into sobs.  
"Oh, Michiru...don't cry..I'm sorry if I made a big deal out of this..." Haruka started taking the crying woman into her arms. "We'll figure something out..."  
"Do you really mean that?" Michiru asked trying to control her sobs.  
"Of course I do..." Haruka said.  
'Maybe it's good to be really moody during that time of month...' Michiru thought to herself.  
"What can we do?" Michiru asked.  
"Well, I'll act like a guy, and we can tell them I'm your... boyfriend," Haruka said wincing, "and then...we can say that Setsuna and her daughter Hotaru are sharing the house payments with us and living here, too..."  
"I think that'll work..." Michiru said, her sobs reduced to infrequent sniffles.  
"It will. Don't worry!" Haruka said.  
"Well then," Michiru said, "We shoud prepare the house for my mother..she has high expectations. And you can take Tenkuu-chan around for drives and stuff..."  
"But..." Haruka started.  
"You will! And...well I think we'll figure this out...I just wish they didn't have to come... it ruins everything!" Michiru said.  
"We still have tonight..." Haruka whispered into Michiru's ear.  
"Oh, but they're coming at 1:00 am..that's when they're plane lands..." Michiru said.  
"WHAT? YOU'RE MOTHER CALLS AND TELLS US SHE'S COMING OVER AND THEN GETS ON THE SOONEST FLIGHT AND FLIES OVER HERE LEAVING US NO TIME TO DO ANYTHING?" Haruka shouted.  
"I'm sorry..." Michiru said, her lip quivering again.  
"Oh, God, Michiru don't cry...I don't like it when you cry..." Haruka said trying to calm Michiru down.  
"I'm sorry..." Michiru started again. Then she broke out into fits of tears.  
"Come on..why don't I make you something to eat? Or, let's go out to eat...how about that?" Haruka asked.  
"I guess..." Michiru said. "I'm gonna go change!" she called out as she ran up the stairs.  
"Ok!" Haruka called out. Then she made her way to a wall and banged her head on it a few times.  
"Haruka?" Michiru asked seeing the blonde's self inflicted torture.  
"What? Oh, Michiru..I was just..." Haruka started.  
"Don't kill yourself, k? I wouldn't be able to live without you..." Michiru started.  
"Well I wouldn't want to be dead without you..." Haruka started.  
"Well I wouldn't want to be anything without you..." Michiru started.  
Haruka smiled as she leaned towards Michiru and kissed her softly.  
"Are you going to change?" Haruka asked grinning.  
"No, I think I'll be ok," Michiru said walking towards the garage, leaving Haruka with a frown on her face.  
  
Haruka drove them over to a small little restuarant by the shore. After eating, the two decided to go for a walk by the beach.  
"Haruka..." Michiru started as she leaned her head on Haruka's shoulder.  
"What?" Haruka asked.  
"Are we ever going to tell them the truth?"   
"Do you want to?"  
"No...well yes...well...I don't know. I'd be lying to my mother for my whole life..." Michiru said.  
"Then we tell them..." Haruka said.  
"BUT...if we do then I'll probably never see my mother or father or brother again...and I think I'd rather lie to them for all eternity..."  
"So then we don't tell them..." Haruka said half in her own thoughts.   
"BUT I just can't bear lying to them, and what if they found out and they know I've been lying to them?"  
"Sure..." Haruka said Michiru's words only whispers on the breeze.  
Michiru glared at Haruka suspiciously. "What if I told them that you're a transvestite alien like the Starlights?"  
"Sure..." Haruka replied.  
"What if I say that I hate you??" Michiru shouted.  
"Sure..." Haruka replied.  
"HARUKA! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" Michiru shouted.  
"Sure..I mean! No, Michiru! I was listening! I promise!" Haruka begged.  
"Hmph! You were not!" Michiru shouted.  
"I'm sorry..." Haruka's voice cracked.  
"Haruka?" Michiru asked confused.  
"I'm sorry..." Haruka said again her lip quivering.  
"Haruka! Don't think crying is going to solve this!" Michiru said angrily.  
Haruka burst into tears. Michiru was shocked...frightened almost. In all the time she had spent with Haruka only once had she seen her cry.  
"Oh, Haruka, I'm sorry...You must just be worried...that's why you weren't listening..." Michiru said taking the sobbing Haruka into her arms.  
"Michiru.." Haruka said between sobs,   
"What is it, Haruka?" Michiru asked.  
Only sobs answered her. Michiru held Haruka tighter.   
'Maybe being so moody during that time of month isn't so bad...' Haruka thought to herself, resting her head on Michiru's shoulder.  
After a while, Haruka's sobs subsided leaving only the sound of the waves pounding against the shore.  
"It's so wonderful here..." Michiru said quietly.  
Haruka agreed with a nod of her head.  
"Too bad we have to leave soon..." Michiru said.  
Haruka nodded looking at her watch. "It's only 1:30..."  
"WHAT?!" Michiru exclaimed jumping up from the sandy beach.  
"What?" Haruka asked panicked.  
"MY PARENTS!" Michiru screamed grabbing Haruka's hand and running towards the car.   
Haruka sped through the streets knocking anyone who wouldn't obey her honks out of the way. She quickly parked the car, and she and Michiru hurried towards the right gate.  
"There they are!" Michiru exclaimed pointing towards a woman who had green hair the shade of Michiru's going down slightly past her waist. The woman stood with a man who was balding at the top of his head, but what hair he had left was a startling shade of blue. A boy, about the age of 13, stood next to his mother. He had a striking resemblance to Michiru's father.  
"Mother! Father! Tenkuu-chan!" Michiru exclaimed as she ran up to them. She gave each of them a big hug. Haruka slowly walked up next to Michiru.  
"Michiru! Honey!" her mom roared. "How nice to see you!"  
"How have you been?" her father asked.  
"Wonderful.." Michiru started.  
"EW! I have sand all over my dress! And you look a mess! Whatever were you doing?" Michiru's mother asked.  
"And why were you so late?" Michiru father asked.  
"Who's that guy?" Michiru's brother asked directing the attention to Haruka.  
"Ah..well, mother, father, I'd like you to meet...Haruka, my girl..I mean...boyfriend," Michiru said.  
"Nice to meet you Haruka-chan," Michiru's mother and father said together looking at her oddly.  
'SHIT!' Haruka exclaimed in her head as she realized what she was wearing. Her shirt, which would have disgused her femininity if it was buttoned all the way up was buttoned only a little more than halfway. Luckily, she realized that Michiru's parents weren't staring at her for that. Quickly she covered herself and threw the coat she was holding on.  
"You look like the famous racer, Tenoh Haruka-san!" Michiru's father exclaimed.  
"Ah...well...that's me..." Haruka replied.  
"Tenoh-san? You are Tenoh-san? The famous racer??" Tenkuu asked.  
"Ya," Haruka replied.  
"WOW! MY SISTER'S BOYFRIEND IS FAMOUS! COOL!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"Well, I think you guys are all tired so why don't we all go home now? We can catch up tomorrow..." Michiru said.  
"Yes good idea!" Michiru's mom said.  
Haruka led them to the irregulary parked car. "Hop in!" she said.  
"WOW!" Tenkuu exclaimed. "WHAT A NEAT CAR!"  
Haruka smiled as she patted her 'baby' and buckled in. She attempted to stop herself from going fast but sometime's she just couldn't help it and pushed the pedal down hard. An unseen wack from Michiru brought her back to her senses.   
They arrived home after an awkwardly silent car ride.  
"What a neat house you have here, Michiru. Goodnight, Haruka-chan!" Michiru's mom said leading her family into the house and shutting the door. Haruka stood at the doorway speechless. Slowly she raised her hand and rang the doorbell.  
"Yes?" Michiru's mom asked. "Oh, Haruka-chan! What is it?"  
"Well..." Haruka started. She could see Michiru giggling behind her mother. "Haruka lives here, too..." Michiru said.  
"What?!" Michiru's mom shouted.  
"Oh, mother there's nothing wrong with that. We just find it...easier. Our friend Setsuna-chan and her daughter Hotaru-chan live here, too..." Michiru said.  
"Oh..."Michiru's mom said suspiciously.  
"They're just out of town.." Haruka added.  
"I see..." Michiru's mom said.  
"Why don't I lead you all to your rooms?" Micihiru asked.  
"SURE! I'M TIRED!" Tenkuu exclaimed. Haruka followed Michiru and her family upstairs with the luggage.  
"Well, Tenkuu-chan, you can sleep in Hotaru's room. She won't mind. Just watch out for all the lamps," Michiru said.  
"Ok," Tenkuu replied walking into the room and flopping down on the bed.  
"Mother, father, you two can sleep here in Setsuna's room...I would let you sleep in the guest rooms but I'm afraid I didn't have time to prepare them..." Michiru said.  
"No problem, honey," Michiru's father said, practically sleepwalking into the room and immediatley falling asleep on the bed. Haruka left the 2 bags next to Setsuna's dresser, said a quiet goodnight, and made her way to the room she shared with Michiru.  
"Well, goodnight mother," Michiru said.  
"Goodnight dear," Michiru's mom said.  
"My room is right next door if you need anything..." Michiru said and with that she left.  
Michiru walked in to see Haruka lying on the bed with a pillow over her face.  
"Trying to kill ourself again, are we?" Michiru asked lying down next to Haruka.  
"It was so close! At the airport! My shirt was like..halfway open! I can't believe they didn't see!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"You were lucky. You should be more careful next time," Michiru scolded.  
"ME? You're the one who decided to unbutton it in the first place..not that I minded, but..." Haruka started but was interrupted by Michiru's soft lips on hers.  
She was so into the kiss that she didn't hear the knock on the door. Or the pounding on the door...or Michiru's mother hollering, "MICHIRU!?"  
Abruptly the kiss ended as Michiru got up and ran to the door. Haruka, who was now shirtless lay on the bed, expecting Hotaru or someone...instead Michiru's mother waltzed in. Haruka's eyes widened as she scrambled underneath the covers. Luckily, Michiru's mother had not seen her.  
"Michiru..I ...what is Haruka-chan doing in here?" Michiru's mother shouted.  
"Uhh...she..I mean he's my boyfriend, mother..." Michiru said nervously.  
"I cannot allow him to sleep in your bed! Even if he has been, he won't be while I'm here! Now out, Haruka-chan!"  
"But..." Haruka and Michiru both started.  
"OUT!" Haruka's mother roared.  
Michiru looked absolutely panicked as Haruka began to stuff her face under a pillow again.  
"Haruka...don't. Maybe you should...go..." Michiru said.  
Haruka sent Michiru a death glare. How was she supposed to leave the room shirtless if Michiru's mother was standing in the doorway.  
Looking for help, she glanced at Michiru only to be sent a 'I'm sorry..please figure something out..' look. Sighing...she sat up, wrapping the blanket around her neck, and walked out awkwardly, with a long blanket trailing after her. Michiru's mother sent her a weird look, and then watched Haruka make her way downstairs towards the couch. Michiru plopped down on the bed and sighed sadly.  
Haruka lay down, grumbled and attempted to sleep. It seemed as though she was almost in dreamland when soft footsteps coming down the stairs woke her up. Blinking into the darkness she saw someone approach her.   
"Michiru?" she asked.  
"Ya..sorry..I just couldn't sleep without you...." Michiru whispered into the darkness. Haruka scooted over as far as she could and made room for Michiru to lie down. Michiru lay down snuggling close to Haruka. They were both about to fall asleep when the sudden turning on of the light woke them up.  
Both sat up alert looking around nervously. Haruka pulled the blanket up around her.  
"It's ok, you two..it's just me..." Tenkuu said.  
"Oh, God Tenkuu-chan don't scare me like that!" Michiru said annoyed.  
"Just hungry..."  
Michiru rolled her eyes. "Well, what do you want to eat?" Michiru asked getting up.  
"Oh, I don't want to bother you two. Go back to whatever you were doing," he said winking.  
Haruka growled. "Why don't you just go back upstairs then?"   
"Cuz I'm hungry!" he said.  
"Well, tell me what you want and I'll get it for you!" Michiru said getting up and dragging him into the kitchen.  
Haruka lay back down and looked at the clock. It was 3:00 a.m...'Oh great. I get to be dead tomorrow..' she thought. She saw the kitchen light turn off and heard Michiru walk back in. Tenkuu followed in, and sat down on the sofa that faced the one Haruka was lying on.  
"Aren't you going upstairs?" Haruka asked.  
"No." Tenkuu replied.  
"Tenkuu-chan go upstairs now! I told you to leave us alone after I got you your snack!" Michiru said trying to keep herself from shouting.  
"Well, I don't want to get Hotaru's room dirty so I'll eat here," he replied.  
"Why don't you eat in the kitchen?" Haruka asked.  
"Cuz," Tenkuu replied.  
Michiru sighed, giving up, and lay back down next to Haruka.  
Tenkuu began eating his sandwich slowly.  
Haruka and Michiru both lay there glaring at him.  
"I'd like to sleep, Tenkuu-chan," Haruka said.  
"Well then sleep, although I know you'd rather be doing something else," Tenkuu said in a sing-song voice, winking at Haruka.  
Haruka growled and was about to sit up when Michiru held her down.   
"Don't." Michiru said firmly. "We don't need a dead Tenkuu-chan. Mother wouldn't like that. And besides I don't think you want to get up..." Michiru said.  
Haruka remembered her situation and pulled the blanket up even higher.  
"Well, do you expect to watch us then?" Haruka asked.  
Tenkuu shrugged his shoulders, grinning evilly.  
"God, Michiru, you've got the most hentai brother. I'm glad you aren't like him!" Haruka said.  
"Oh, are you?" Michiru asked.  
"Maybe I'm not.." Haruka said leaning closer to Michiru.  
Tenkuu started laughing.  
"Dammit!" Haruka exclaimed, "GO AWAY!" she screamed.  
Silence filled the room. Then the pounding of Michiru's mom and dad's feet running down the stairs.  
Haruka's eyes widened as Michiru groaned, closing her eyes and stuffing her face in her pillow. Tenkuu stood up and ran out of the room before anyone could see him.  
Michiru's mother gasped to see Haruka and Michiru lying together on the couch.  
"I thought I told you two to sleep in separate rooms!" she roared angrily, her face flaming.  
"But..." Michiru started.  
"KAIOH MICHIRU GET OFF OF THAT COUCH RIGHT NOW AND INTO YOUR ROOM! DON'T MAKE ME LOCK YOU IN!" her mother shouted.  
"OK! FINE! JUST COME AND VISIT AND RUIN MY LIFE!" Michiru screamed storming up the stairs.  
Her mother stormed up behind her. Several seconds later the sounds of two doors slamming echoed through the house.  
Haruka blinked. Michiru's father blinked.  
"So, Tenoh-san...I'm sorry about Shima-chan...she's like that..." Michiru's father started sleepily.  
"Oh...well...that's ok...I guess..." Haruka started.  
"I'll try to get her to calm down. She just can't imagine her poor little daughter sleeping with some guy..." Michiru's father said.  
'What about some girl?' Haruka thought to herself.  
"I always thought the father was supposed to be the one who worried about stuff like that, but I guess she worries enough for the two of us," Michiru's father continued.  
Haruka answered with only slight nods of her head.  
"Well, I guess it's time to sleep, isn't it now?"   
Haruka nodded.  
"Ok, goodnight," Michiru's father said heading towards the staircase. "Oh, and by the way, is there any particular reason why your friend, Setsuna-san, has clocks all over her room? Pretty strange looking ones, too, if I may say so..."  
"Well..." Haruka started. "She...uh...collects clocks. Ya..that's it..."  
"Oh, ok," Michiru's father said as he climbed up the stairs and disappeared.  
Haruka groaned and lay down. Loud shuffling of feet brought her back to attention.  
"Tenoh-san?" Tenkuu called out turning on the light.  
"What?" Haruka growled.  
"I'm sorry..." Tenkuu started.  
"WELL YOU BETTER BE YOU LITTLE HENTAI BAKA!" Haruka shouted. She realized her mistake and winced, but no one came running down.  
"Fine, be like that! Hmph! I thought Tenoh Haruka-san, the world famous racer was supposed to be fierce yet really kind. You're just an...an...extremely bitchy guy!" Tenkuu said as loud as he could without alerting anyone upstairs then he ran up the stairs.  
"Correction...I am an extremely bitchy girl.." Haruka said quietly to herself as she lay back down and finally feel asleep.  
  
Morning came a little too soon for Haruka. Especially since she had to wake up earlier before the others to get back upstairs. She tip-toed through the halls quietly until she came to her room. Slowly opening the door, she stepped in and shut it carefully behind her. She saw Michiru sleeping, with an unhappy look on her face. Sighing, Haruka made her way over to the bed and kissed Michiru lightly on her forehead. The look of sadness washed from Michiru's face and on it appeared a happy look. Haruka smiled and quietly made her way into the bathroom to take a shower.  
Michiru awoke at the sound of the water turning on. She looked at the clock to see it was 6:13 a.m. Groaning she shut her eyes but she knew she had to get up. Her mother was an early riser. Even if she had only gotten 4 hours of sleep. She slowly got dressed and sat back down on the bed, too tired to move. Her eyes drooping, she was almost asleep when the sound of Haruka emerging from the bathroom brought her back to her senses.  
"Oh, you're awake," Haruka said walking over to Michiru and sitting next to her.  
"Umhmm," Michiru said half asleep.  
"Come on! 3 hours of sleep is enough for you!" Haruka said jokingly.  
Michiru just glared at the floor.  
"Well, I always thought you were a morning person...but maybe that's because I've never seen you after only 3 hours of sleep...except for that one time..." Haruka starting grinning evilly.  
Michiru tried to smile but could only produce a frown.  
"This will help you!" Haruka said shaking her hair spraying water all over the place.  
"Haruka! That's cold!" Michiru exclaimed.  
"The princess has awakened!" Haruka announced.  
"SIGH...Haruka I couldn't sleep at all last night. I had only fallen asleep when you came in..." Michiru started.  
"Oh? That explains it. I'm sorry, Michiru..." Haruka said taking her into her arms.  
"You don't mind if I take a little nap do you?" Michiru asked closing her eyes and resting her head on Haruka's chest.  
"It seems like it doesn't matter whether I mind or not..." Haruka said quietly as Michiru fell asleep. Haruka's eyes slowly drooped and soon she was almost asleep, when the loud pounding on the door woke her up.  
"MICHIRU!?!" Shima hollered.  
Michiru awoke with a start and managed to say, "Come in!"  
Haruka scrambled into the bathroom before Michiru's mother could see her and turned the shower on.  
"Good! You're awake! I'm expecting breakfast! Were you planning on taking a shower?" Shima asked when she heard the water.  
"Umm..." Michiru said confused. "No...Haruka is in there...he needs to take a shower, you know! I hope you don't forbid him to take a shower in his own bathroom,"  
"No, I guess that's acceptable..." Shima said.  
"Well, I'll be down in 10 minutes. Why don't you and father and Tenkuu-chan go down?" Michiru asked.  
"That we will do," Shima said walking out of the door and slamming it behind her.  
Sighing Michiru walked into the bathroom to see Haruka lying on the bottom of the bathtub, clothes soaking wet, rubbing her head.  
"Ouch..." she groaned.  
"Haruka! What happened?" Michiru asked hurrying to her side and helping her up. Haruka slowly said, "I..uh..tripped..."  
"Over what?" Michiru asked.  
"Myself..."Haruka started wincing at the pain.  
Michiru tried to hide her smile and shook her head disappointedly.  
"Whaaaaat," Haruka whined, "You would trip too!"  
"Me? Trip? Never!" Michiru said walking past Haruka to turn the water off.   
"Don't jinks..." Haruka started.  
Michiru tripped herself and went flying right under the shower head. Water poured down on her.  
"...yourself..." Haruka finished.  
"Ow!" Michiru said getting up with Haruka's help.  
"Are you ok?" Haruka asked.  
"Ya..." Michiru said.  
"I don't believe you," Haruka said grinning, "But ok..."  
"Now what will mother say! We're soaking wet!" Michiru groaned.   
"She doesn't need to know. We'll change," Haruka said.  
"Ya...but..." A sudden pounding on the bathroom door interrupted Michiru.  
"Come out of there! It's been 10 minutes!" Shima exclaimed.  
"Damn! My shirt is all wet and it's sticking to me!" Haruka groaned quietly and she ravaged through the towels and managed to find a bath robe. She slipped it on and opened the door.  
"Tenoh-san!" Michiru's mother exclaimed. Then she looked behind Haruka to see Michiru, soaking wet. "Michiru! What did you do?"  
"I fell..." Michiru started.  
"Well, get dressed and come down! QUICKLY!" Shima roared as she slammed the door of the bathroom.  
Haruka and Michiru scrambled to get dressed and hurried downstairs.  
"Well, well, well, goodmorning!" Michiru's father said when Haruka and Michiru walked into the kitchen. Shima and Tenkuu just glared at them.  
"I'M HUUUUUUUUUUNGRY!" Tenkuu whined.   
Michiru sighed, exhausted and said, "Ok, ok, I'll cook something..."   
"Michiru, I'll make something, don't worry. Why don't you just sit down?" Haruka asked.  
Michiru smiled. "I wouldn't want to put my parents through your cooking abilitys," Michiru said as she remembered the numerous times Haruka had almost set fire to the kitchen.  
Haruka glared at Michiru and sat down muttering to herself.  
An awkward silence enveloped the room. Shima and Tenkuu glared at Haruka while Michiru's father read the paper. Haruka sat uncomfortably trying to make the feeling of being glared at go away.   
Michiru came back to the table, food ready, and Haruka breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Hey, look Shima," Michiru's father started, "They're having an art festival. Shall we go since we are in Tokyo anyway?"  
"Hohi...don't you think we should do stuff with our daughter? That is the reason we're here!" Shima said.  
"Well, it'll just be one day. Come on! Pleeeeeeeeease?" Hohi whined.  
"Ok ok ok! Is it today?" Shima asked.  
"Yes," came Hohi's reply.  
"Ok, well we better get ready! How long will it take?" Shima asked.  
"Well the art festival starts in an hour..." Hohi began.  
Haruka was smiling happily as she ate. No more bothersome Shima-san! At least not for a day...  
"So when will you guys be back?" Michiru asked.  
"Around 10 or 11 pm..." Shima replied.  
"Oh, really..." Michiru said half in her own thoughts.  
Haruka grinned.  
"Please take proper care of your brother!" Hohi said.  
"What?!?!" Michiru asked. "He isn't going with you two?"  
"No! Why would I wanna go to some boring art festival?" Tenkuu asked.  
Haruka glared at Tenkuu.   
"It would be fun if you went," Haruka said between clenched teeth.  
"No, I'd have WAAAY more fun staying with you two," Tenkuu said smiling angelicaly.  
"FINE!" Michiru shouted.  
"Don't raise your voice at your brother!" Shima said.  
"Sorry..." Michiru muttered.  
Hohi and Shima went up to their rooms to change while Haruka and Michiru cleared up the table.  
"I thought we finally had some time to be alone!" Haruka whispered to Michiru hoping Tenkuu, who was sitting at the table reading some manga wouldn't hear.   
"I know. I'm sorry Haruka. I'll make it up to you. I promise..." Michiru said.  
"In that case..." Haruka started.  
"We're going!" Shima hollered from the hallway.  
"BYE!" Michiru, Haruka, and Tenkuu shouted together. They heard the front door slam and the loud sound of Setsuna's car driving off.  
"Your mom is a good driver, right? I don't think Setsuna-chan would appreciate her car damaged," Haruka said.  
"Don't worry," Michiru replied.  
"HEY YOU GUYS! HELLO! I'M BORED!" Tenkuu shouted.   
Haruka slowly turned around to face the little brat, trying to keep her calm. "What would you like to do?" Haruka asked slowly.  
"Let's play interview!" Tenkuu shouted.  
"What's that?" Michiru asked.  
"It's where I'm the interviewer and I interview you two on...on..your...love lifes!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
Haruka groaned. "No way, Mr. Interviewer-chan. I pass."  
"Tenkuu, aren't you a bit too old for games like that?" Michiru asked.  
"No! And if you two don't play I'll tell mom you two are ignoring me to do other things!!!" Tenkuu threatened.  
Haruka and Michiru shared a panicked glance.  
"Fine! Fine! Fine! We'll play your damn game!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"Cool!" Tenkuu exclaimed leading the two into the living room. "Please, take a seat," he said gesturing towards the couch.  
Haruka and Michiru sat.   
"Now, where shall I begin? How long have you two been dating?" Tenkuu asked.  
"Well, let's see..." Haruka started.  
"3 years, 10 months, and 17 days," Michiru replied.  
Haruka stared at her. "Wow, you memorized it?"  
"Haruka! How could you not remember?" Michiru asked disappointedly.  
Haruka lowered her gaze. "Sorry..." she mumbled.   
Michiru didn't say anything, just tossed her hair and faced Tenkuu.  
"It's looks like they've gotten into a fight already, folks!" Tenkuu said to the pretend audience. "Come on! Kiss and make up!"  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Haruka asked Tenkuu coldly.  
"I would indeed!" Tenkuu said happily.  
"Well, Haruka, I forgive you but I'm not gonna make Tenkuu happy...otherwise I would kiss you," Michiru said.  
"Aww..." Haruka started, putting her arms around Michiru's shoulders and holding her close.  
Tenkuu frowned. "On to the next question!" he began. "Let's talk about...marriage plans!"  
"Nani?" Haruka asked.  
"Well, aren't you two gonna get married and have kids?" Tenkuu asked.  
"I'd like that..." Michiru said.  
"I guess..." Haruka said.  
"I see..." Tenkuu said.   
"Listen, Tenkuu-chan, much as I'd like to finish this interview..." Haruka started.  
"Nope! Once you start you can't leave til it's done!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"But..." Michiru started.  
"SOOO..." Tenkuu started interrupting Michiru. "What is the weirdest thing you two have ever done?"  
"Let's see. We've battled with numerous villians defeating all of them...." Haruka started.  
"Please, we don't need LIES!" Tenkuu shouted the last word.  
"Sorry..." Haruka said.  
"Ok, fine don't answer that! Have you two ever..." Tenkuu started then stopped, deep in thought. "Well, that's a silly question!" he said to himself. "They sleep in the same bed..."  
"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Michiru asked.  
"Nothing..." Tenkuu replied.  
Haruka's eyebrow twitched. "What was your question?" she asked.  
"Nothing. On to the next one. Michiru, this one is for you," Tenkuu said.  
"What?" Michiru asked coldly.  
"What if one day you woke up and Haruka was a GIRL?" Tenkuu asked.  
Michiru laughed, then realizing her mistake abruptly stopped. "Well, I'd have to say that...uh...umm...he'd be a girl..and um..."  
Haruka's eyebrow twitched. "You need to think about that for that long, Michiru?" Haruka asked.  
Michiru cleared her throat. "TENKUU DON'T YOU HAVE SOME FRIENDS YOU'D LIKE TO VISIT IN TOKYO? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE BOTHERING US WITH THESE SILLY QUESTIONS?"  
"Sorry..." Tenkuu started, then a plan started forming in his mind. 'If I really want to know about their intimate lives, I can SPY on them! Brilliant idea, if I can say so myself! Tenkuu, darling, you're a genius!'  
"So, go visit you're friends! Oh wait! You don't have any! Sorry, I forgot!" Haruka spit out.  
"I do too have friends and I am gonna go visit them!" Tenkuu shouted.  
"THEN GO!" Michiru screamed. Tenkuu scrambled out of the room.  
"Wow, Michiru, that's the way..." Haruka said.  
"He's so ANNOYING! URGH!" Michiru exclaimed, her face bright red and fuming.  
"Calm down, he's gone now," Haruka said.  
"Ya..."  
Tenkuu slammed the front door shut and stood on the outside steps. "Now, I'll just sneak back in in a few minutes...BWAHAHAHA! The evil genius Dr. Tenkuu the Curious has devised a plan so cunning that no one shall figure him out! I'll find out what those two are up to!" Tenkuu exclaimed out loud. "BWAHAHAHAHA ack *cough cough*" Tenkuu coughed.  
  
"So, Michiru, what would you do if you found out I was a girl?" Haruka asked teasingly.  
"Oh! That would be such a horror! Oh! I can't imagine such a thing! Please, don't speak of such things!" Michiru said jokingly.  
Haruka grinned. "What if you found out I was a guy?" she asked.  
Michiru blinked. "Um..Haruka, I'd love you anyway...I'd love you no matter what and that's all that matters..if it's you..." Michiru said kissing Haruka. Haruka took her into her arms and kissed her back.  
  
"Ahh...the window! I shall spy on them through the window!" Tenkuu exclaimed climbing up a vine that ran up the side of the house and peering in through the living room window. He blinked excitedly when he saw the two in eachothers arms. "Ah..yes..the good stuff!" he exclaimed out loud. He smushed his face to the glass and watched as Michiru began unbuttoning Haruka's shirt. "Eheheh...that's my sister for ya..." Tenkuu said. As he began to smile evilly, the vine snapped and he plummeted 6 feet to the ground.   
  
Haruka heard a loud crash outside. She rushed to the window with Michiru following her and looked out. She saw pieces of vine lying all over the grass, but could not see anyone.  
  
Tenkuu pressed himself against the brick wall hoping he was out of sight.  
  
"What was that?" Michiru asked.  
"The vine snapped...I dunno why..." Haruka said.  
"Hmmm...well...let the vine do what it wants, and let us get back to where we were..." Michiru said pulling Haruka into her arms.  
  
Tenkuu breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, Dr. Tenkuu the Curious," Tenkuu said to out loud to himself, "Plan Look-Through-Window has failed. I'm goin in..." he said as he creeped towards the door and opened it slowly.  
  
As Michiru kissed Haruka she felt a yawn coming on. She couldn't hold it back and she yawned.  
"Am I boring you Michiru?" Haruka asked.  
"Oh, no, no, no..." Michiru said, still half yawning. "I'm just so tired..."  
"Oh, well why don't we go upstairs and you can get some sleep?" Haruka asked.  
"K..." Michiru said.  
  
Tenkuu watched the two climb up the stairs and disappear. "Dammit, Dr. Tenkuu the Curious is mad! They can't just go upstairs..wait..the bed is upstairs...INTERESTING things happen there." Tenkuu grinned evilly. "Dr. Tenkuu the Curious is going up!"  
  
Michiru lay down and immediately fell asleep. Haruka lay down next to her and although she didn't feel tired, her eyes started drooping and she too fell into a deep sleep.   
  
Tenkuu opened the door slowly only to see the two sleeping. He shut the door. 'Damn! How uninteresting! I'll just have to sit here until they wake up!' he thought to himself as he leaned against the door.  
  
Michiru opened her eyes and blinked several times to uncloud her vision. It was 8:52 pm. 'I wonder if Tenkuu is back yet...' she thought. She saw Haruka sleeping peacefully next to her. Kissing Haruka lightly on the forehead, she made her way to the door. As she was about to open it, she heard Haruka stir.  
"I'm hungry," were the first words that came out of Haruka's mouth.  
  
"I'm hungry," Tenkuu heard Haruka say. 'They're awake and they're coming out!' Tenkuu exclaimed in his head, scrambling down the hall and disapearing around a corner.  
  
Michiru nodded and opened the door. The two walked quietly down to the kitchen.  
"Looks like Tenkuu is still out," Haruka said.  
Michiru smiled. "That's good. I'm all rested and I'm ready for other things."  
Haruka grinned. "Let's eat something first."  
"'K. Are leftovers ok? I'm afraid I'm not in the mood for cooking and I'm afraid to ask you to cook..." Michiru started.  
"Whatever," Haruka replied indifferently as she sat at the table, "As long as it's food."  
  
"They are downstairs now. The evil Dr. Tenkuu the Curious must wait for them to come back up. I'm sure they'll be here soon...BWHAHA.." Tenkuu laughed then realized he was being a little too loud lowered it to a whisper, "hahaha..."  
  
Haruka finished clearing away the dishes and she and Michiru heading back upstairs.  
"I'm still soo tired," Tenkuu heard Haruka groan as she approached her room.  
"Ya, me too..." Michiru started.  
"Of all the nights it has to be this one! I mean we actually have time together..." Haruka started.  
"Well, Tenkuu might come back anyway..." Michiru said.  
"Ya..well he will come back, unfortunately," Haruka started as she entered the room. Tenkuu couldn't hear the rest of the conversation.  
He sneaked over to the door and leaned against it, straining his ears to hear.  
"I'm gonna sleep," Michiru said.  
"Ya, me too..." Haruka announced.  
"How will Tenkuu get in when he comes? The door's locked," Michiru stated.  
"Uhhhhgggghhh" Haruka groaned, "do I have to unlock it for him?"  
"Yes..." Michiru started.  
"Buuuuuuuuut can't he just sleep outside tonight?" Haruka asked wishfully.  
"Harukaaaa pleeeeeeeeease?" Michiru asked.  
Tenkuu couldn't hear Haruka's reply. He leaned harder against the door trying to hear. His deep concentration was interrupted when the door was pulled open and he went flying into Haruka.  
"AHHHHH!! BASTARD!" Haruka screamed when she saw Tenkuu.  
"SHIMATTA!" Tenkuu exclaimed jumping away from Haruka.  
He looked up at her and gasped. There stood Haruka, her shirt unbuttoned wide-eyed and panicked.  
"You're a girl!!!!" Tenkuu exclaimed in shock.  
Michiru jumped from the bed and slammed the door in Tenkuu's face.   
Tenkuu could only stand frozen infront of the door crazy thoughts swarming through his head.  
  
"AGHURGHWAGHDAMNSHITBASTARD!" Haruka screamed as she banged her head against the wall.  
"On no oh no oh no oh no!!!" Michiru shouted pacing back and forth through the room.  
"HE KNOWS!" Haruka shouted.  
"What will he do??!?! He better not tell mother!!!" Michiru screamed. "And stop banging your head on the wall you'll get hurt!"   
Haruka stopped.  
"Can I come in?" they heard Tenkuu's scared sounding voice ask.  
"Sure..." Haruka groaned.  
Tenkuu slowly stepped in.  
"Listen, we need to talk," he said.  
"No shit we need to talk!" Haruka shouted. "SIT!" she commanded. Tenkuu scrambled to sit on the bed.  
Although talk was desperately needed at that point in time, no one said anything. Michiru paced back and forth through the room while Haruka stuffed her head in a pillow. This gave Tenkuu time to think.  
  
"So, you're lesbians?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"No, we're straight, we just happen to only be attracted to the same sex," Haruka said sarcastically.  
"Ha! I knew you two were hiding something!" Tenkuu said trumphiantly.  
"That doesn't give you the right to spy on us! We're you spying the whole day???!?!" Michiru asked.  
"Why does it matter?" Tenkuu asked.  
"You little son of a bitch!" Haruka said aiming a fist at his nose.  
"Haruka, please don't kill him. We're already in a bad enough situation," Michiru said pacing some more.  
"Sorry.." Haruka said lowering her fist.  
"So..tell me everything..." Tenkuu began.  
"What are you talking about? You know everything!" Michiru said.  
"I'm sure there's more. Like the pain you went through to be together...to realize you two were meant to be! The bitter feelings of love you shared for the other but were afraid to reveal! The..." Tenkuu began.  
"SHUT UP!" Haruka shouted.  
"Tenkuu, you don't need to know that. Just promise that you won't tell Mom and Dad!" Michiru said.  
"What will I get in return?" Tenkuu asked.  
"WHAT?!?! Nothing!! Don't you care about you're sister?!?!" Haruka screamed.  
"Yes, but I need something in return..." Tenkuu started.  
"YOU BRAT!" Michiru shouted. "HOW DARE YOU! I LOVE HARUKA AND MOM AND DAD FINDING OUT WOULD RUIN EVERYTHING!"  
"Well.." Tenkuu started but was interrupted by the sound of Michiru's parents coming home. Everyone's eyes went to the clock. It was 10:39.   
"Shit," Haruka groaned buttoning her shirt up quickly.  
"WE'RE BACK!" Shima shouted hurrying up the stairs. She walked in to see Tenkuu, Michiru, and Haruka sitting on the bed all pale and dead-looking.  
"Earth to peoples!" Hohi shouted.  
"Hi, Mom, Dad," Michiru said.  
"Hey," Haruka muttered.  
"Isn't it late for you all to be up?!" Shima exclaimed. "You all look dead! Tenkuu go to sleep right now!"  
Tenkuu silently obeyed, but before walking out the door, he winked at Haruka and Michiru.  
Haruka was about to stand up and chase after him but Michiru held her down.  
"And you too, Haruka-kun. Go to sleep!" Shima ordered. Haruka trudged downstairs. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.  
  
The bright morning light flooded in through the window.   
"RISE AND SHINE!" Shima shouted yanking the blanket off Haruka.   
"Huh?" Haruka asked sleepily. Then she realized she was no longer covered, but was relieved to see that she hadn't even changed from last night.  
"GET UP! Aren't you going to spend some time with us today? It's already 9!" Shima stated. Haruka groaned and hid her face under the pillow.  
"Now none of that! Michiru already started breakfast and we're waiting on you!" Shima shouted angrily.  
"Ok ok ok ok ok!!!" Haruka said storming upstairs. She came down to see everyone quietly waiting at the table.  
"Goodmorning," Michiru said when she entered. Tenkuu looked up and winked at her.  
"Good! Let's eat!" Shima said.  
"So, what are today's plans?" Hohi asked.  
"Oooh, can Haruka take me for a ride in her....I mean his...car?" Tenkuu asked.  
Haruka glared at him.  
"Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Shima said.  
"Umm..." Haruka started.  
"I'll go too!" Michiru said.  
"No, I think we need to spend some time together," Michiru's mother said.  
"Don't you want to spend time with Haruka, too?" Michiru asked.  
"Well...Tenkuu and Haruka can have some time together, and your mother and I can talk to you because I think we need to..." Hohi said.  
Haruka sighed sadly. "Ok, Tenkuu, you can ride in my car..."  
"YAY! THANK YOU!" Tenkuu shouted.  
"Why don't you two get going? We'll see you in an hour?" Shima asked.  
"Sure..." Haruka replied standing up. Tenkuu followed her out.  
"Well...uhh..mother, father..why don't you go sit in the living room and uhhh I'll be there in a few minutes..." Michiru said.  
"Ok," Hohi said leading Shima out of the room. Michiru scrambled out the door that led to the backyard and ran into the garage.  
"Michiru?" Haruka asked.  
"SIGH, Haruka! They're going to ask all kinds of questions! Why can't you stay with me?" Michiru asked.  
"I have to take Mr...I mean..what did you call yourself again?" Haruka asked Tenkuu.  
"The evil Dr. Tenkuu the Curious!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
Haruka rolled her eyes. "Ah yes..I have to take Dr. Tenkuu the Curious for a drive..."  
"But, Haruka!" Michiru whined.  
"Sorry! Don't blame me! Blame Dr. Tenkuu, here!" Haruka exclaimed pointing to the innocent looking Tenkuu.  
"You two can survive one hour without eachother, I'm sure!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"Tenkuu shut up!" Michiru demanded.  
"I'm sorry, Michiru," Haruka said again hugging Michiru and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "You'll be ok..."  
Michiru sighed and said, "I guess...I don't know...well..have a nice ride!" And with that she walked into the house.  
Tenkuu popped up infront of Haruka's face. "Let's go!"  
  
"Well, Michiru...how has your life been? It's been a while since you left us..." Shima started.  
"Everything, is perfect mother! My life is wonderful. Don't worry, I'm perfectly happy!" Michiru exclaimed.  
"Well, that's good isn't it?" Hohi asked.  
"Yes. Tell me, Michiru, are you really serious with that Tenoh-san?" Shima asked.  
"Of course I am. I love him with all my heart!" Michiru said.  
"Hmmmm...well you two do seem rather close..." Shima started.  
"Mother what is the point of your little interview?" Michiru asked.  
"Nothing, I'm just wondering about these things. I'm your mother and I have the right to be curious!" Shima exclaimed.  
"Well, there's not much to know, ok? This interview is getting annoying!" Michiru stated.  
"Fine be that way!" Shima shouted.  
"I will!" Michiru shouted.  
"MINNA!" Hohi shouted. "I'm sick of this! Everytime you two even glance at eachother you start fighting! Why can't we all just be friends?"   
"We are!" Shima and Michiru shouted together.  
"Ok, ok! I'm sorry, but I can't stay in this mad house! Michiru, I'm glad everything's going fine with your life and I hope everything always will, but I have business to take care of back home, so I'll be leaving today." Hohi said.  
"What?!?!" Shima exclaimed.   
"I'm sorry, but I can't take this constant fighting!" Hohi said picking up the newspaper and beginning to read.  
Shima sighed knowing she had no chance.  
"So, am I free from this interview?" Michiru asked.  
"I guess so, but I'm not leaving today so you're not free from me!" Shima exclaimed.  
Michiru sighed and nodded and headed upstairs.  
  
"Haruka-san go faster!!" Tenkuu shouted loudly enough to be heard over the wind.  
"You want me to get a ticket?" Haruka asked.  
"You would anyway going the speed you are!" Tenkuu shouted.  
"WHAT?!" Haruka shouted, Tenkuu's words being lost with the wind.  
"WHAT?!" Tenkuu asked.  
"WHO?!" Haruka asked.  
"WHEN?!" Tenkuu asked.  
Haruka stopped the car at the side of the street.  
"What?" Tenkuu asked.  
"Ok,we took a drive and we're gonna head back home!" Haruka said.  
"But why?!" Tenkuu whined. "I'll tell Moooooooooooooooom!" He threatened.  
"Dammit, you wouldn't!" Haruka shouted.  
"Yes I would!"  
"No you wouldn't!"  
"Yes I would!"  
Haruka sighed. "Listen, why don't I get you some ice cream before we go back?" she asked.  
"YAY!" Tenkuu shouted.  
"Well, get out then!" Haruka said.  
"What?" Tenkuu asked confused.  
"There's an ice-cream parlor right here!" Haruka stated pointing to the building the were parked next to.  
"Oh..." Tenkuu said getting out.  
They walked into the parlor and saw Usagi and Minako sitting in a booth sipping milkshakes.  
"Koneko-chan!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"Haruka-san! Konnichiwa!" Usagi said.  
"Konnichiwa!" Minako shouted.  
"Who are they? And why did you call her my little kitten? OO is this a secret love affair?" Tenkuu asked popping up between Haruka and the two girls.  
Haruka growled. "Here's some money! Go buy your ice-cream!" she said as she pushed him away and sat down next to Usagi.  
"Who is that?" Usagi asked.  
"Michiru's brother, Tenkuu. The most annoying hentai little baka there is!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"I heard that!" Tenkuu's voice was heard shouting.  
Haruka sighed.   
"What's he doing here? I thought Michiru-san's family didn't live in Tokyo," Minako said.  
"Ya, but they're visiting and I have the honor of taking care of him today," Haruka said sadly.  
"And aren't you glad you do? Hello, ladies!" Tenkuu said sitting down next to Minako.  
"Oh, how adorable! What's your name?" Minako asked.  
"Kaioh Tenkuu! Nice to meet you! And you are?" Tenkuu asked.  
"Tsukino Usagi."  
"Aino Minako!"   
"Cool!" Tenkuu said.  
Haruka groaned. "Hurry up and eat ok? I don't think Michiru wants us to be gone long."  
"Ok..." Tenkuu said.  
"So..Koneko-chan..." Haruka started.  
"OOO SECRET LOVE AFFAIR!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
Minako choked on her drink while Usagi blushed.  
"Excuse me!?!" Haruka asked. "This is no secret love affair, ok?! Just shut up and eat!"  
"Haruka-san is my friend, Tenkuu-chan, ok?" Usagi asked.  
"Usagi-chan already has Mamoru-san!" Minako exclaimed.  
"Hai.." Usagi said dreamily.  
"And Seiya-kun!" Minako exclaimed.  
"MINAKO-CHAN! I told you to stop that already!!" Usagi shouted.  
Haruka glared at Minako. "Don't say things like that, Minako-chan, ok?"   
"OO Haruka-san is jealous!" Tenkuu shouted.  
"SHUT-UP!" Haruka shouted wacking Tenkuu on the head.  
"Ouch.." Tenkuu muttered.  
"Gomen, Haruka-san, I just like teasing her..." Minako said.  
"Well, ok...but you know...it's not right..." Haruka said.  
"I know..." Minako said.  
"Good. Tenkuu-chan are you done?" Haruka asked.  
"Almost. God, be patient, Haruka-san!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"Does Tenkuu know that well...you're a girl?" Usagi whispered.  
"Ya..he was spying on Michiru and I yesterday," Haruka said glaring.  
"Oh, what were..." Minako started but was interrupted by someone saying, "Odango!"  
"Seiya-kun!" Minako and Usagi both exclaimed.  
"Hello," Haruka stated coldly.  
"Is this the famous Seiya-san who has a BIG CRUSH on Usagi-san?" Tenkuu asked.  
Seiya teardropped and blushed while Haruka attempted to stop herself from killing the damn boy.  
Minako and Usagi both stared at Tenkuu.  
"And who might you be?" Seiya asked.  
"I am Dr. Tenkuu the Curious!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"Actually," Haruka started, "He's Michiru's brother..."  
"Oh, I see..." Seiya said squishing into the booth and sitting next to Tenkuu.  
"Seiya-kun is Yaten-kun with you?" Minako asked eagerly looking around.  
"No, he said that he wanted to sit around at home..." Seiya started.  
"Oh," Minako said disappointedly.  
"So..." Tenkuu started, "Is it true that you and Haruka-san and Mamoru-san all have crushes on Usagi-san?" Tenkuu asked Seiya.  
"Why don't you just shut up!" Haruka shouted. " I told you so many times that neither Seiya or I are having secret love affairs with Koneko-chan!"  
"How do you know?" Seiya asked grinning  
"SEIYA-KUN!" Usagi shouted.  
"Sorry..I couldn't help it," he said flashing her a smile.  
Usagi blushed and looked down at the table.  
"Seiya-kun..." Tenkuu started. "It seems to me that you and Haruka-san aren't friends. Is that true?"  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly say we were..." Seiya started.  
"Damn right we're not! Trying to undress my Michiru you little bastard!" Haruka shouted.  
Tenkuu grinned. "Seiya-san and Michiru are having a secret love affair!"   
"No we're not!" Seiya said blushing.  
"Seiya-kun? You and Michiru-san? Usagi-chan, did you know about this?" Minako asked.  
"Hai, but Michiru-san couldn't be interested in such an immature guy like Seiya-kun!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"Me? Immature? Well if that's the case you're just as immature as me!" Seiya said.  
"Am not!" Usagi replied.  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"So, let me get this straight..." Tenkuu interrupted.  
"You have nothing to get straight! There are no secret love affairs going on! I don't see why you are so obsessed with them!" Haruka shouted.  
"But If Seiya-san indeed did try to undress Michiru..." Tenkuu started.  
"Why don't you just shut up about that? It was nothing!" Seiya shouted.  
Haruka glared at him. "What do you mean? You were just joking around like that with my Michiru?"   
"Would you rather I had been serious?" Seiya shot back.  
"NO!" Haruka shouted.  
"Seiya-kun, Haruka-san, ummm...people are staring..." Usagi stated.  
"Ah...gomen.." Haruka said.  
"Gomen, Odango..." Seiya said.  
"Well, we better get going," Haruka said dragging Tenkuu out of his seat.   
"Ja ne, Koneko-chan, Minako-chan, and Seiya-kun," Haruka said spitting out Seiya's name.  
"Ja ne both you beautiful ladies!" Tenkuu said making Usagi and Minako blush. "And Seiya-san, keep those secret love affairs goin!"  
"Shut up!" Haruka and Seiya both exclaimed.  
"Sorry..." Tenkuu said.  
Haruka waved goodbye to the three and dragged Tenkuu out of the store.  
"So is it true about you and Michiru-san?" Minako asked.  
"Of course it isn't Minako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"Are you jealous, Odango?" Seiya asked.  
"No! I just know it isn't true! Michiru-san has Haruka-san! She would never fall for some guy like you!" Usagi said.  
"ME? With my irrestible charm? I don't think so! She should be lucky I had taken that interest in her!" Seiya said.  
"Why?" Usagi asked.   
"Because I'm so cool!" Seiya replied matter-of-factly.  
"You got that right!" Minako exclaimed as Usagi glared at him.  
  
"Are you happy now? After that huge mess you created in there?" Haruka asked.  
"That was so fun! Thank you Haruka-san!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"You are not welcome."  
"I can't believe that thing about Seiya and Michiru! My own sister with one of the Three Lights and with the famous racer Tenoh-san!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"Shut up!"  
"I wish I had been there when you walked in on them!" Tenkuu shouted.  
"I would've used you to throw at Seiya-kun," Haruka stated.  
Tenkuu glared at her.  
"Look, we're here! Now just forget everything that happened and don't bring up the dressing room thing with Michiru! She doesn't like talking about it and she won't like to know that her brother knows about it." Haruka said.  
"Why doesn't she like talking about it?" Tenkuu asked.  
"BECAUSE it's something that me and her keep a secret from everyone so you can't know!" Haruka said.  
"I'm gonna tell..." Tenkuu started but was interrupted by a stomp on his foot. "You better not say one damn word or else!" Haruka whispered threateningly into his ear.  
"Sorry.." Tenkuu gasped and quickly followed Haruka inside.  
"Haruka! You're back!" Michiru exclaimed when Haruka and Tenkuu walked into her room.  
"Ya, we just drove around and Tenkuu had some ice-cream. We met up with Koneko-chan, Minako-chan, and Seiya-kun there."  
"YA! Did you know that there are a bunch of secret love affairs revolving around those three and Haruka-san?" Tenkuu asked.  
"SHUT UP!" Haruka shouted.  
"Nani?" Michiru asked interested.  
"Well, there's you and Seiya-san cuz of the dressing room incident, and Haruka-san and Usagi-san, or shall I say koneko-chan, and there's...." Tenkuu was interrupted by Michiru.  
"Nani?" she asked coldly. "Who told Tenkuu about the dressing room? And since when are you and Usagi-chan having a secret love affair?"  
"Michiru, it's ok. It sorta slipped when Seiya-kun and I were fighting, and well...Koneko-chan and I aren't having a secret love affair!" Haruka stated glaring at Tenkuu.  
"Oh, I see..." Michiru started suspiciously.  
"So, how did it go?" Haruka asked changing the subject.  
"Better than expected. Father is leaving in a few hours," Michiru said.  
"Not Shima-san or Tenkuu-chan?" Haruka asked.  
"No, I'm afraid not. Unless of course, Tenkuu wants to go..." Michiru asked.  
"No way you two have the coolest lives!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
Haruka sighed sadly. "They would be even cooler if you weren't here to interfere!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"Just pretend I'm not and do whatever you want. I won't mind!" Tenkuu said.  
"JUST GO AWAY!" Michiru shouted.  
"NO!" Tenkuu shouted.  
"What is going on here?" Shima asked rushing into the room. "Oh, you two are back!"  
"Tenkuu is bothering us!" Michiru whined.  
"He's your brother! Let him spend the little time he has with you-with you!"  
"Sorry..." Michiru said as Shima stormed to the door. "And be downstairs in an hour because you need to say bye to your father!" and with that she slammed the door shut.  
"So...what shall we do?" Tenkuu asked. Haruka and Michiru both groaned and flopped down on the bed. A beeping sound interrupted the silence.  
"Shimatta!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"What's that?" Tenkuu asked.   
"Uh..." Michiru started, panicked, looking towards their communicators which were flashing, "nothing..."  
"I'll go.." Haruka said. "I mean I need to go!" and she rushed out of the room grabbing her communicator.  
Tenkuu watched Haruka confusedly. "Where is she going in such a hurry?" he asked.  
"Nowhere..." Michiru said nervously, having totally forgotten about youmas and such ever since her family had arrived.  
"Let's go too!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"NO! I mean, no...she needs to go alone..." Michiru said and stood up to the door and locked it. "Me and you need some quality time together, like mother said. Heh..heh..so.."  
"You're sounding very suspicious. What is Haruka-san doing?" Tenkuu asked.  
"None of your business!" Michiru exclaimed. "Now, for our quality time..."  
  
"Damn not now! Oh, it's at the ice-cream parlor! Good thing we left when we did or else Tenkuu would've been there!" Haruka said out loud as she sped through the streets. She reached the parlor and saw a tall green woman with bright flaming red hair attacking Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Mars. She ran into the alley and shouted, "Uranus Planet Power, Make up!" After transforming she ran and joined the fight. "Fighter of flight, Sailor Uranus, appearing beautifully!" she shouted as she ran up to the fight.  
"Uranus!" Sailor moon exclaimed.   
"Where's Neptune?" Venus asked as she dogded a attack.  
"She couldn't come, but don't worry! We can defeat this thing!" Uranus shouted. "World Shaking!" she shouted, and her attack hit the monster in the face.  
"ARUGHURGH!" the monster screamed, but it was still alive.  
"I'll show you how it's done!" Fighter shouted at Uranus. "Star Serious....LASER!" Fighter's attacked hit the youma but still it remained standing.  
Uranus rolled her eyes.   
"Love and Beauty shock!" Venus cried.  
"Flame Sniper!" Mars cried. The two attacks hit the youma and made it sway a little. "World Shaking!" Uranus called out again, knocking the youma down.  
"Go Sailormoon!" Fighter called out.  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailormoon shouted hitting the youma and healing her.  
The senshi jumped away onto the roof of the parlor.  
"That was a tough one, ne?" Venus asked.  
"Ya, they seem to be getting harder and harder to beat!" Mars stated.  
"OUCHY! I hurt myself!" Sailormoon sniffed as she pointing to her minorly bruised knee.  
"Good thing you showed up!" Venus told Uranus.  
Fighter just rolled her eyes.   
"Oh, come on I bet I'm stronger than you anyday!" Uranus told Fighter.  
"Whatever..." Fighter said.  
Uranus growled. "Well, I'd love to stay and demonstrate for you but I gotta get back to Tenkuu-chan!"  
"Who's that?" Mars asked.  
"You don't wanna know..." Venus, Moon, Uranus, and Fighter said all together.  
"Ok..." Mars said confused.  
Uranus waved goodbye and jumped away landing on her roof 10 minutes later. She was about to just swing into the room through the window when she realized Tenkuu would be there. Jumping into the backyard, she detransformed and walked into the house.  
"Haruka?" Michiru asked when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Ya!" came the reply.  
Michiru set her cards down and opened the door for her. "How did it go?"  
"Fine I guess although they seem to be getting tougher and tougher. I have a feeling that..." Haruka started then realized Tenkuu was staring confusedly at her.  
"What in the world are you talking about?" Tenkuu asked.  
"Nothing! Now what are you playing?" Haruka asked.  
No one could reply because Shima called out, "Hohi's leaving now!"  
Haruka, Michiru, and Tenkuu scrambled down the stairs.  
"Bye, Michiru! I'll miss you! Please write or call sometimes!" Hohi said hugging his daughter. "And Tenoh-san, please take care of my daughter," Hohi said shaking Haruka's hand.  
"Of course I will," Haruka replied.  
"Bye!" They all waved as he got into his taxi and drove off.  
"Well...you guys can go back to what you were playing, but I want to treat you all to dinner tonight," Shima said.  
"Ok," Michiru replied.  
They all walked upstairs and Haruka shut the door just as Tenkuu was about to enter the room.  
"Let me in!" They heard Tenkuu pounding his fists on the door.  
"I guess we have to..." Michiru said sadly.  
Haruka reluctantly opened the door and Tenkuu stumbled in.  
"SO what do you guys wanna do?" Tenkuu asked sitting on the bed.  
"Nothing that involves you," Haruka growled.  
"Come on! We have 2 hours till dinner and mother says you have to be nice to me!" Tenkuu shouted.  
"FINE!" Haruka shouted.  
"So...let's play interview again!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
Haruka groaned.   
"Not again, Tenkuu!" Michiru said.  
"Aww, but it's so fun for me, the genius show host, Tenkuu SuperStar-sama to interview people!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"God, you have the weirdest imagination!" Haruka said.  
"You don't want to know," Tenkuu said grinning evilly.  
Haruka and Michiru both teardropped.  
"I'm sure we don't. Now, can we just play something and get this overwith?" Michiru asked.  
"I wanna play interview!" Tenkuu whined.  
"FINE! LET'S PLAY YOUR DAMN INTERVIEW GAME!" Haruka shouted.  
"'K!" Tenkuu said. "So, we're back with part 2 of our show, When Haruka and Michiru attack!"  
"Nani? What does that have to do with interviewing our love lifes?" Michiru asked.  
"Just shut up while the host is talking!" Tenkuu hissed. "Yesterday, we interviewed them on their love lifes, but something remained unsaid. Today we will figure out what that unsaid thing is! Why is this called 'When Haruka and Michiru Attack' you ask? Well, because most likely they will attack me!" Tenkuu announced.  
Haruka muttered, "Most definately..."  
"So, let's start!" Tenkuu said. "Haruka-san, how did you react when you first fell in love with Michiru?"  
"Ummm...I was afraid...." Haruka started.  
"But the fear wore off right? That's why you're together?" Tenkuu asked.  
"Actually, when the youma attacked I realized that my destiny was to be the same as hers..." Haruka said.  
"PLEASE stop with all this youma's and shit! We need real answers!" Tenkuu said.  
"Well then ask some real questions!" Michiru said.  
"Fine! Haruka-san, do you love Usagi-san?" Tenkuu asked.  
"Of course I do!" Haruka exclaimed as if Tenkuu should know.  
Tenkuu gasped. "SECRET LOVE AFFAIR!" he screamed.  
Michiru shook her head sadly. "Haruka, that was not the right answer to give him!" she hissed.  
"I mean I love her as a friend..." Haruka tried to correct herself.  
"Uh-huh, sure..." Tenkuu said. "Michiru are you ok with this love?"  
"Ya cuz I love her too in the same way!" Michiru stated. Tenkuu made a weird face.  
"OOO what a twisted soap opera this could make!" Tenkuu exclaimed excitedly.  
"Tenkuu-chan PLEASE! Do we need to continue?" Haruka asked.  
"One more question! I told the audience that we would reveal a secret today, and as I never lie to the audience, you must reveal your secret to them!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"Nani?" Haruka asked confused.  
"Tell them the truth! That the famous racer Tenoh-san is really FEMALE!" Tenkuu said.  
"Ok..I'm a girl..." Haruka said.  
"WOW! FOLKS! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! And I think that makes sense. It explains why she's so bitchy all the time!" Tenkuu said.  
"Why you!" Haruka said wacking him on the head. Michiru just giggled softly.  
"Well, that's the end of our show, 'When Haruka and Michiru..well...actually...When Haruka Attacks and Michiru Giggles!" Tenkuu announced.  
"Good we're done!" Haruka said angrily.  
"And just in time for dinner!" Michiru said looking at her watch.  
As if on cue, Shima yelled, "DINNER!" from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Let's go!!" Tenkuu exclaimed rushing out of the room.   
  
"Now, I want to take all my dear children, well Haruka-kun you're not my child but anyway, my dear....my dears...out to dinner tonight. I expect only the best behaviour!" Shime declared.  
"Of course! Now let's go!!!" Tenkuu shouted grabbing his mother's hand and pulling her towards the door.  
  
They drove to a famous seafood restuarant.   
"Well, look over the menu and order whatever you want!" Shima declared. "I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back," she said as she hurried off.  
Haruka watched as she disappeared into a crowd and said, "Why is she Miss Happy Happy Joy Joy all of a sudden?"  
"I don't know..." Michiru replied.  
"Who cares?! Wouldn't you rather her be like this than how she is usually?" Tenkuu asked.  
"Of course! But I mean...she's just different all of a sudden..." Haruka said.  
"Oh well. Tenkuu's right. Let's enjoy her happy mood while she has it," Michiru said.  
"Besides," Tenkuu started, an evil grin spreading across his face, "maybe she'll let you sleep in the same room..."  
"And why would you be so happy about that?" Haruka asked.  
"Cuz I wanna sleepover!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"Nani?" Michiru as confused. "You are sleeping over..."  
"No! I wanna sleepover in your room with you!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"NANI?" Haruka shouted. "No way that's gonna happen!"  
"No way what's gonna happen?" Shima asked as she sat down at her seat.  
"Uh..." Haruka started.  
"Haruka-san isn't letting me have a sleepover with him and Michiru!" Tenkuu whined.  
"Haruka-kun! Michiru! Let him have a sleepover!" Shima said.  
"But..mother...how is he supposed to sleep in the same room as us if Haruka and I can't even sleep in the same room?" Michiru asked.  
Shima stared at the table thoughtfully. "Well..I guess tonight can be an exception...BUT only because Tenkuu will be there, too!"  
"YAY!" Tenkuu shouted with delight.  
"Fine..." Michiru said.  
"Well, did you see what you want to eat?" Shima asked.  
"I'll have a salad..." Haruka started.  
"Is that all?" Shima asked.  
"Ya..." Haruka said.  
"WHAT?! THIS IS A FANCY RESTUARANT! YOU DON'T JUST EAT SALAD!" Shima shouted causing the whole restuarant the stare at her.   
"Mother..." Michiru started.  
"So, Haruka-kun," Shima said ignoring her daughter, "What are you going to eat?"  
"Well, I don't really want..." Haruka started but after recieving a glare from Michiru, sighed and said, "I'll have the...daily suprise..."  
Tenkuu smiled evilly. Haruka looked at him confused, but didn't say anything.  
After they had ordered, Shima said, "Listen, I need to call someone really quickly...I know it's rather weird to have to call now, but I forgot, so I'll be back in 10 minutes, ok?"  
"Ok," Michiru said.  
"HAHAHAHAHOHOHOAHAHAHA *cough cough*!" Tenkuu laughed hysterically when Shima had gotten out of hearing range.  
"WHAT?" Michiru asked, annoyed by his loud screechy laugh.  
"Haruka-san you ordered..the...the...DAILY SUPRISE!" Tenkuu said laughing again.  
"What's wrong with that?" Haruka asked confused. Tenkuu didn't need to answer. The waiter had arrived with their food, and after placing Tenkuu's and Michiru's food infront of them, he put a steaming dish infront of Haruka.  
Tenkuu giggled loudly as Haruka stared at the dish which as far as she could see was only steam.  
"What is this? Steam fish or something?" she asked.  
Tenkuu just laughed harder. The steam cleared up and Haruka looked down at her plate.   
There, in the middle of the glass plate lay a fish head, eyes glaring at Haruka. Haruka could only stare back.  
"EEEAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" it was saying with it's mouth.  
"AHH!" Haruka screamed. Tenkuu began laughing hysterically. Michiru stopped her giggling and asked, "What is it, Haruka?"  
"The fish head! It...it...TALKS!" Haruka screamed. A waiter passing by looked at her and shook his head sadly.  
"Haruka...you're imagining things. The fish head can't talk. It's dead," Michiru stated.  
"But...but...but...I heard it!" Haruka whined.  
"What did it say?" Tenkuu asked.  
"Tenoh-san?" a girl asked excitedly when she saw Haruka.  
Haruka didn't hear and started shouting, "EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT MEEEEEEEEE!" in a really low fishy voice.  
"Tenoh-san?" the girl asked again, looking at Haruka weirdly.  
"EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Haruka shouted again.  
Michiru put her head in her hands and tapped Haruka.   
"Huh?" Haruka asked looking up and seeing the girl staring at Haruka oddly.  
"Nevermind..." the girl said walking away.  
"WAIT!" Haruka said getting up. "No...pretty girl! Come back! SIIGGHHH!" Haruka exclaimed sadly.  
Michiru glared at her. "Haruka, mind if you tell me why you're sighing?"  
"Umm..."  
Meanwhile Tenkuu was laughing insanely.  
"I..well...umm..." Haruka started, but couldn't finish.  
"I'm back! Oh our food is here! Sorry to keep you waiting! Let's begin!" Shima said.  
Michiru glared at Haruka and started eating her food. Haruka tried to get Michiru to look at her again, but couldn't. Sighing sadly she looked down at the fish head.  
"OOOHHH SHEE'S MAAD NOOOWW!" the fish head said.  
"Shut up!" Haruka muttered.  
"Nani?" Shima asked.  
"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Haruka said trying to act innocent.  
Shima still remained suspicious. "Do you not like your food?"  
Tenkuu giggled.   
"Oh, no, I mean yes! I mean...no...ya! I like it!" Haruka said.  
"Well, why don't you eat some of it?" Shima asked.  
"Mama, I need to go to the bathroom!" Tenkuu whined.  
"Ya, me too," Michiru said.  
"Well, do you want me to show you where they are?" Shima asked.  
"If you don't mind..." Michiru said. All three stood up and as they walked away, Tenkuu winked at Haruka.  
"Maybe that boy is ok after all..." Haruka said to herself now having time to dispose of the fish head.  
"DOON'T THRROOW MEE AWAY!" the fish said.  
"Oh shut up!" Haruka said.  
"But..I can help you!" the fish said.  
Haruka snorted and rolled her eyes, picking up her tray and heading towards the trash can.  
"NO! I CAN!" the fish head exclaimed.  
"Well..Michiru is mad at me...can you fix that?" Haruka asked.  
"UMM..." the fish started.  
"LIER! YOU CAN'T HELP!!" Haruka screamed at the fish head.  
People stared.  
"SIGH! I can help grant you three wishes!" the fish head exclaimed.  
"Oh, really?" Haruka asked now interested.  
People who walked by stared at her oddly wondering why she was talking to a trash can.  
"WHAT?!" she shouted at them and sent them scurrying away.  
"Well, what are your wishes?" the fish head asked.  
"Hmm..." Haruka started but her thoughts were interrupted by Michiru tapping her on the shoulder and coldy saying, "Haruka stop talking to the trashcan and come eat!" she knocked the fish head into the trash and waited impatiently for Haruka to follow but Haruka could only stare into the trashcan sadly and say, "It was a genie fish, Michiru! It was gonna grant me wishes!"  
Michiru rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently on the wooden floor.   
"It's ok, Mr. Fish Head! I'll rescue you!" Haruka declared beginning to reach into the trashcan.  
Michiru grabbed Haruka's arm and pulled her away.  
"OW! Michiru! The fish head!!!" Haruka exclaimed.  
Michiru ignored her shout and dragged her to the table.  
"Finished your dinner already? How was it?" Shima asked.  
Haruka sighed sadly and said, "Mr. Fish Head..."  
"Oh, dear! Is it painful for you to eat something that's staring at you? Oh, why didn't you tell me before! I feel your pain! Whyever did you eat it?" Shima asked.  
"No, it's ok. It was delicious. Thank you," Haruka said.  
"That's good!" Shima declared going back to her own food. Haruka sat at the table quietly waiting for everyone to finish eating. 'Poor Mr. Fish Head! And now Michiru thinks I'm insane...' Haruka thought. 'And she's mad at me cuz of that girl...'  
"Ok! Let's go!" Shima exclaimed.  
Haruka stood up and slowly followed everyone else outside.  
  
On the way home they picked up a movie. They had to drop Shima off at a friend's house, and Haruka drove the rest of the way home.  
"Can we watch the movie now?!" Tenkuu asked when they reached home.  
"Sure..." Michiru said.  
"Ya..." Haruka said. Michiru made popcorn and they all sat down to watch the movie Tenkuu had chosen.  
"What movie did you choose?" Michiru asked.  
"Adult's love XX" Tenkuu replied grinning.  
"NANI? ARE YOU INSANE?" Michiru shouted.  
"Him and Minako-chan both..." Haruka said remembering how Yaten had gone with Minako to see the movie. It seemed as though he hadn't recovered yet.  
"NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU WATCH THAT!" Michiru shouted.  
"I'm gonna tell mooooooooom!" Tenkuu threatened.  
"I'm sure Shima-san would be delighted to know what movie her son wants to watch," Haruka said.  
Tenkuu sighed realizing that this was one of the rare times he couldn't tell mom.  
"Listen Tenkuu-chan," Haruka said getting an idea, "Why don't you watch the movie, but I think Michiru and I will pass..." Haruka said winking at Michiru.  
"Hmph!" Michiru said tossing her hair, "I'm gonna go practice the violin!"   
"Michiruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Haruka whined.  
Michiru ignored Haruka and stormed up the stairs. Seconds later fast, angry, violin music could be heard.  
Haruka sighed.  
"Sorry, Haruka-san, women are like that," Tenkuu said.  
"I know! I just don't understand them!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"It's funny. You are one and you still don't understand them!" Tenkuu said.  
Haruka glared at Tenkuu. "Well, I'm going up too," Haruka said standing up.  
Tenkuu was already too into the movie to say anything. Haruka took one look at the screen and had to resist the temptation to stay.  
"I'll come up later..." Tenkuu said half in his own world.  
Haruka closed her eyes and slowly walked upstairs. She entered the room to see Michiru staring out the window.  
"Michiru?" she asked quietly.  
Michiru didn't answer.  
"I'm sorry...I won't do it again," Haruka said.  
Michiru remained motionless.  
Haruka began to get angry. "Come to think of it...I didn't even do anything! It's not like I flirted with her or anything!"  
Michiru leaned her face closer towards the window.  
"Are you jealous of the Fish Head, Michiru? Is that it?!" Haruka shouted.  
Michiru made a small sound.   
"Hah! That is it! Well let me tell you, a Fish Head is nothing compared to you!!!"  
Michiru couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing.  
"Nani?" Haruka asked.  
Michiru turned around to face Haruka. She was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.  
"Michiru? Are you ok?" Haruka asked worriedly.  
Michiru tried to reply but she only looked like she was doing a funny little dance.  
"Ok, Michiru, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did...but it must have been bad. Maybe I'll leave you alone for a little while..." Haruka said backing away a little.  
As she was about to walk out the door Michiru said, "Haruka..."  
"Nani?" Haruka asked. Michiru burst out laughing again. "NANI?" Haruka asked again, getting a little annoyed.  
"You should have seen the looks on those peoples faces! And mother's too! She thinks your insane now!!" Michiru stated laughing again.  
"What did I do?" Haruka asked.  
"What did you do?" Michiru asked. "You were talking to a fish head for god's sake!"  
"But..Michiruuuuuuuu," Haruka whined. "It was a GENIE!"  
Michiru burst out laughing again. "I bet that's why mother decided to go to her friends house for a little. She's afraid of you or something!"  
"Well, as long as your not mad anymore..." Haruka said.  
"Who says I'm not?" Michiru asked.  
Haruka sighed and began to walk out the door again.   
"Haruka, I'm sorry...I guess I over reacted or something..."  
Haruka just raised an eyebrow and said, "You think?"  
Michiru said and started towards Haruka, "It's not like you didn't over react when you saw Seiya in my dressing room," Michiru said teasingly.  
"But he was about to undress you!!!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"Do you actually think I would have let him? You know I was doing that just to find out more about him. He seemed mysterious...and the feeling I got was right. He is Star Fighter after all..." Michiru said.  
"But still...you...made it seem like he was going to..." Haruka said.  
"Enough of that Haruka...that's over. I've explained it to you a hundred times!" Michiru exclaimed.  
"I know...I was just..jealous I guess..." Haruka said.  
"Ya...and I was too..." Michiru said.  
"Well, let's not be jealous anymore..." Haruka said kissing Michiru lightly. Right at that moment Tenkuu stumbled in.  
"Oh! Did I interrupt something?" he asked shutting the door.  
Haruka glared at him.  
"It's ok! Continue!" he said sitting down on the bed.  
"Is your movie done?" Haruka asked.  
"Ya..." Tenkuu said drool dribbling down his chin.  
"That was short," Michiru stated.  
"Short yet sweet...VERY sweet!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"Ah..." Haruka said.  
"Tenkuu, would you mind leaving us alone for a little?" Michiru asked.  
Tenkuu pouted. "I thought I got to sleepover!! And besides, just continue whatever you were doing. Pretend I'm not here!"  
"No way you hentai!" Haruka shouted.  
"FINE!" Tenkuu shouted.  
Michiru said and sat down next to Tenkuu. "Ok, what do you want to do?" she asked.  
" I dunno..." Tenkuu started.  
"Then why do you want to sleepover!?!" Haruka asked.  
"Cuz it's fun!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"How is it fun if you don't do anything?" Haruka asked.  
"That's the point. To watch other people do something," Tenkuu said.  
Haruka sighed.  
"Well, not at this sleepover!" Michiru said.  
"But..." Tenkuu started.  
Haruka sat down next to Michiru and glared at Tenkuu. "I guess we should all just go to sleep then," she said.  
"No! Hey! I got an idea!" Tenkuu said rushing over to Haruka and whispering something in her ear. Haruka smiled evilly.   
"Wow, Dr. Tenkuu the Curious, you are a genius!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"Nani? What are you two up to?" Michiru asked.  
"Well, I don't think you'd approve," Haruka started.  
"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?" she asked.  
"Just watch," Haruka said as she picked up the phone and started dialing. "I'll put it on speakerphone," she said as she pushed a button. A phone ringing could be heard.  
"Hello?" a sleepy voice asked.  
"Hi," Haruka said in a low tone.  
"Who is this?" the voice asked more awake.  
"Does that matter?" Haruka asked.  
Michiru realized what Haruka was doing. "Har..." she started but Tenkuu covered her mouth. "Shut up!" he hissed.  
"Creep!" the voice exclaimed as it hung up.   
"Haruka! Why are you prank calling Seiya-kun?" Michiru asked.  
"It's fun! Try!" Haruka said handing the phone over to Michiru. Michiru reluctantly picked it up and slowly dialed.  
"Hello?" Seiya asked sounding agitated.  
"Yo! What is up, man?" Michiru said trying to sound like a guy. Haruka almost burst out laughing.  
"Um..." Seiya started.  
"MAN! YOU GOTTA COME DOWN HERE WITH THE BOYS!" Michiru said stifiling a laugh.  
"I think I'll pass..." Seiya started.  
"Wait...is this...Dark Lightness's house?" Michiru asked.  
"Nani? Who the hell is that?" Seiya asked.  
"Oops, sorry, man. Chill, k?" Michiru said hanging up.  
Haruka burst out laughing. "Michiru, you are so good at this!"   
"I try," Michiru said laughing.  
"Now, let the pro show..." Tenkuu said dialing.  
"Hello." Seiya asked clearly about to explode.  
"Emm, yes...zis is madame VOVO," Tenkuu said trying to have a french accent.  
"And your point is...?" Seiya asked.  
Tenkuu didn't have time to respond. Yaten could be heard screaming in the backround, "WHO THE HELL IS CALLING AT 2 IN THE MORNING?"  
Then Yaten screamed into the phone, "Who is this?"  
"Madame VOVO," Tenkuu replied.  
"Madame...what? Listen lady, you have the wrong number and your ruining my beauty sleep!"  
"I'm am very sorry, but emm, I zee that you are zee three lights and..." CLICK. Yaten had hung up.  
"Ok, that's enough fun..." Michiru said.  
"One more time please!" Haruka begged.  
"Fine," Michiru said as she gave in. Haruka had no time to pick up the phone because it started ringing.  
"Hello?" Haruka asked. The phone was still on speakerphone.  
"Hello..." a creepy soft voice replied.  
"Who..who is this?" Haruka asked.  
"Does it matter?" the voice asked.  
"Nani?" Haruka asked beginning to be panicked.  
"I see everything. I know what you do..." the voice said.  
Haruka gave a little yelp and hung up.  
"Who was that?" Michiru asked panicked.  
"I dunno..." Haruka said.  
"It's the prank call ghost!!!" Tenkuu screamed.  
"Oh shut up!" Haruka said.  
*BBRRRRIINNNGG*   
"Haruka...pick it up..." Michiru said.  
"No...you!" Haruka said.  
"No one should!" Tenkuu said.  
"What if it's mother?" Michiru asked.  
*BRRRRRRRRRIIIINNGG*  
"Harukaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Michiru whined.  
Haruka sighed and picked it up.  
"Hello?" a soft voice asked.  
Haruka screamed.  
"Haruka-kun?" Shima asked.  
"Oh, it's you!" Haruka said.  
"I'm spending the night here. I just wanted to let you know."  
"Ok, bye," Haruka said.  
"Bye."  
"Oh no! We'll be all alone with no one to protect us!" Michiru said.  
"It's ok! I'll protect you!" Haruka said putting her arms around Michiru.  
Tenkuu snorted, but before he could say anything the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Tenkuu asked shakily.  
"I'm coming..." the voice whispered before hanging up.  
That was enough to send Tenkuu into hysterics.   
"OH NOOO!" he screamed.  
Haruka had no chance to reply. The doorbell rang.  
"Don't get it!" Michiru demanded.  
"I have to see who it is!" Haruka said standing up.  
Michiru followed her slowly down the stairs.  
Tenkuu remained at the top looking down nervously.  
"Haruka, you don't have to..." Michiru said.  
"We're senshi! We can take care of a ghost!" Haruka whispered.  
Michiru nodded silently.  
Haruka crept towards the door and looked in the peephole. She saw three black figures.  
"There's three of them!" she exclaimed.  
"Haruka..." Michiru started.  
Haruka closed her eyes and yanked the door open.  
"AHHH!!!" the three figures screamed.  
"AHH!" Haruka screamed.  
"Haruka?" Seiya asked.  
"SEIYA!?!" Haruka asked.  
"You were prank calling us?" Seiya asked.  
"Whatever are you talking about?" Haruka asked trying to act innocent.  
"Oh come on!" Taiki started. "We have caller i.d. you know."  
"We managed to get your phone number and address down, but Yaten had to erase it before we got the name!" Seiya said glaring at Yaten.  
"I'm tired, ok? Don't start with me!" Yaten said.  
"You're the prank caller ghost?" Haruka asked.  
Seiya laughed.   
"Why you!" Haruka started about to punch him.  
"Stop!" Taiki exclaimed. "You're the one who prank called us in the first place!"  
"Well, it was Tenkuu-chan's idea!" Haruka said pointing up to an angelic looking Tenkuu.  
"Me? Never!" Tenkuu said.  
"Well..." Seiya started.  
"You guys scared us to death!" Michiru exclaimed angrily.  
"Sorry! Well you scared me with your Yo, man thing! And that Madame Dork or whatever!" Seiya said.  
Haruka glared at the three and slammed the door in their faces, locking it.  
"Hey! Let us in!" Taiki said pounding on the door.  
"Go away!" Michiru shouted, leading Haruka back upstairs.  
"So, that was fun wasn't it?" Tenkuu asked.  
Haruka and Michiru both glared at him.  
"Now they're gonna think we're incredibly childish!" Haruka said.  
"It's Tenkuu's fault!" Michiru stated.  
"Sure! Blame it on the cute one!" Tenkuu said.  
"You wish!" Michiru said.  
Tenkuu glared at her and said, "I'm going to sleep now!"  
"GOOD!" Haruka shouted. Tenkuu walked out of the room only to return with an armload of sleeping bags.   
"Now I just have to make my spot all nice and comfortable..." Tenkuu started.  
"Tenkuu-chan please let us have at least one night alone!" Haruka whined.  
"No."  
"SIGGH!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"Oh well. I think we should get some sleep," Michiru said.  
"Awwwwww! You're gonna sleep?" Tenkuu and Haruka both asked.  
Michiru sighed, "Yes, I'm going to sleep."  
"But Michiruuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Tenkuu and Haruka both whined.  
"Listen, Haruka, do we really want to let Tenkuu fulfill his hentai needs?" Michiru asked.  
"No, but don't you wanna fulfill MY needs?" Haruka asked.   
"Well, I DO, but...well...Tenkuu is here and I think I could fulfill your needs better if he wasn't." Michiru said.  
"Fine..." Tenkuu and Haruka both said.  
Tenkuu lay down and closed his eyes. 'AH!' he thought. 'The evil genius Dr. Tenkuu the Curious has come up with yet another plan! Maybe if I pretend to sleep...they won't hesitate about doing anything! Yes! Hehehe! I am a genius!'  
Haruka turned the lights off and tiptoed over to the bed, purposely stepping on Tenkuu's hand.  
"OUCH!" Tenkuu whispered.  
"Nani?" Haruka asked innocently.  
"You stepped on my hand!" Tenkuu said.  
"Sorry! Now sleep!" Haruka demanded.  
Tenkuu didn't reply. He just closed his eyes and waited.  
Haruka lay down next to Michiru, eyes wide open. She just couldn't fall asleep. She knew that Michiru lay next to her, fully awake too.  
Haruka sighed. Michiru sighed. Tenkuu giggled.  
"NANI?" Haruka shouted.  
"Nothing. I'll go to sleep! Stop glaring at me!" Tenkuu said feeling Haruka's glare upon him.  
Haruka glared at him some more than lay back down. She felt Michiru move in closer to her. She put her arm around her.  
She sighed. Michiru sighed. Tenkuu laughed.  
"NANI?" Michiru shouted.  
"Nothing! You two are just funny!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"Just sleep, ok?" Michiru asked.  
"FINE! I KNOW! OK!" Tenkuu said rolling on his side so they couldn't see his face.  
Haruka closed her eyes and tried to sleep but couldn't. She saw Michiru twirling her hair around on her finger. Haruka started to count sheep, following them through the air with her hand.   
"1,2,3..." Haruka said really quietly so that she couldn't really even hear herself.  
Michiru pushed Haruka's hand down.  
"It's annoying," she whispered.  
Haruka sighed. Michiru sighed. Tenkuu snored.  
Haruka grinned. Michiru smiled. Tenkuu snored again.  
"Is he really asleep?" Michiru asked.  
"It's seems like it," Haruka replied listening to Tenkuu's incredibly loud snores.  
"Well, if he isn't, he's a good actor when it comes to pretending to snore," Michiru whispered.  
Tenkuu grinned.  
"So," Haruka started, "can you fulfill my needs if there's a sleeping Tenkuu in the room?"  
"I think that's possible," Michiru said kissing Haruka lightly.  
Tenkuu nodded and thought, grinning, 'YES! It worked! Now, how can I see them without letting them see me awake? Hm....'  
Haruka kissed Michiru harder thinking, 'Finally! And Tenkuu is all nice and dead in dreamland!' That thought made her look at Tenkuu's spot on the floor which was....empty. Haruka gasped.  
"Nani?" Michiru whispered into Haruka's ear.  
Haruka didn't reply. She peered over the edge of the bed to see Tenkuu staring up at her, looking like a deer caught in headlights.  
"You little fucking bastard!" Haruka shouted. "How hentai can you get?!"  
"Kaioh Tenkuu! You annoying hentai!" Michiru shouted angrily.  
"What? I was...uh...I was...uh...looking under your bed... because I saw...a...uh...boogey man...ya! That's it! I saw the boogy man!" Tenkuu said.  
"Sure! How dare you?!" Haruka shouted.  
"I'm sorry!" Tenkuu said.  
"No you're not! Inside you're grinning evilly!" Michiru shouted.  
Tenkuu turned off his little evil grin that rested inside his head.  
"No I'm not!" he said.  
"Get out! Get out! Get out!!" Michiru screamed.  
"NO!" Tenkuu shouted.  
"YES!" Haruka shouted.  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
Haruka sighed and covered her ears with a pillow while Michiru and Tenkuu screamed bloody murder.  
Standing up, Haruka carefully made her way over to the door, making sure she kicked Tenkuu on the way, and said, "It seems like even if I have permission, I end up sleeping on the couch."  
"Wait! Harukaaaaa!" Michiru whined.  
"You can't just desert this battle!" Tenkuu said.  
"Who says?" Haruka asked.  
"Fine then! Haruka, I'm going with you. Tenkuu, since you seem to love this room so dearly, you can stay here!" Michiru said getting up and following Haruka.  
"I'm coming too!" Tenkuu said.  
"NO!" Haruka and Michiru both shouted.  
"YES!" Tenkuu shouted.  
"Fine then!" Haruka started. "You go down to the couch! Michiru and I will stay here!"  
"NO! You retarded person!!" Tenkuu shouted. "The point is to stay in the same room as you and Michiru!"  
"Are you calling me retarded? ARE YOU CALLING ME RETARDED?! I AM WAAAAAAAAY NOT AS RETARDED AS YOU!" Haruka shouted kicking Tenkuu lightly, but hard enough to make him fall over.  
"That serves you right!" Michiru said.  
"I'm going to sleep now!" Haruka said.  
"But, Harukaaaaaaa!" Tenkuu and Michiru both whined.  
"Well, Michiru, you don't want to fulfill the bastard's hentai needs do you?" Haruka asked.  
"No, but I want to fulfill your needs!" Michiru said.  
"Well, you can do that better when he's gone," Haruka said lying down and leaving no room for arguement.  
Michiru and Tenkuu both sighed and lay down in their beds. Soon Tenkuu's real snores sounded through the room, but it was too late, for Haruka and Michiru were alreadly asleep.  
  
Haruka woke up to a loud snickering Tenkuu. She blinked sleepily and looked up to see Tenkuu staring down at her.  
"Nani?" she growled half asleep.  
"Oh, nothing..." Tenkuu said innocently as he pranced out the room.  
"NANI!?!" Haruka shouted getting out of the bed.  
"Haruka...?" Michiru asked groggily.  
"That stupid Tenkuu was in here doing something..." Haruka muttered lying back down.  
"Oh...well he's gone now..." Michiru said moving in to kiss Haruka.  
"AHHH!" Michiru screamed jumping off the bed.  
"Nani? What is it?" Haruka asked worriedly standing up and looking around.  
Michiru pointed her finger at Haruka's face and began laughing hysterically.  
Haruka looked at her confused and walked into the bathroom to inspect herself in the mirror.  
She found herself staring at a clown-faced sleepy blond with red lipstick smudged all over her chin, bright pink blush covering her cheeks, and giant rings of purple eyeshadow circling her eyes.  
"AHHH!" Haruka screamed. "Get it off! Get it off!!"  
She turned on the shower and stuck her face under it attempting to rub all the goop off.  
She looked into the mirror. It was all still there.  
"MICHIRU!" Haruka screamed, panicked. "It's not going away!!!"  
Michiru rushed into the room, still laughing.   
"Don't look, Michiru! I'll be destroyed in your eyes forever!" Haruka said.  
"No you won't...now...let me just get some of my make up remover..." Michiru said hurrying around the bathroom trying to find some.  
Haruka waited impatiently, trying to rub off as much of it as she could. She could hear a loud laugh coming from the bathroom doorway.  
She turned around to face Tenkuu. "You did this, didn't you! You bastard!" Haruka screamed.  
"I just wanted to see what you would look like with make up on..." Tenkuu said.  
Haruka glared at him.   
"She looks very beautiful with make-up on," Michiru said angrily, "when I put it on her...not when she puts it on herself...I'm afraid she's not that great at that...but YOU shouldn't have put any on her! Now look at her!" Michiru pointed at Haruka.   
"I think she looks like a weird clown!" Tenkuu said laughing.  
Haruka growled and chased him out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and straight into Shima.  
"Haruka-kun!" she exclaimed in surprise to see her daughter's boyfriend parading around the house wearing make up like a clown's.  
Haruka screamed and ran out of view before Shima could see notice anything other than her face. She ran up the back stairs, into the bathroom, and shut the door locking it.  
"Haruka?" Michiru asked, seeing how pale she was.  
"I ran right into your mother," Haruka said panting.  
"NANI?!" Michiru asked panicked.  
"Don't worry. She only saw my face...which is still bad..." Haruka said.  
Michiru growled and started scrubbing the make up off.  
"Ow...ow!!" Haruka whined.  
"Stop whining! You'd rather be rid of it, wouldn't you?" Michiru asked.  
"Yes, but it hurts!" Haruka whined.  
"There, all off!" Michiru said happily. Haruka faced herself in the mirror and saw her face scrubbed red and raw.  
"Owwww!!" she whined.  
Michiru shook her head sadly and stormed out of the room to have a word with Tenkuu.  
  
"TENKUU!" Michiru shouted.  
Shima and Tenkuu looked up from the table where they were quietly eating breakfast.  
"Nani?" Tenkuu asked innocently.  
"WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO DECORATE HARUKA LIKE A CLOWN?" Michiru shouted.  
"Tenkuu? You did that to poor Haruka-kun?!" Shima asked.  
"Well, we had a really fun sleepover last night, and Haruka-san was really tired so while she was asleep Michiru and I put some make-up on her as a joke," Tenkuu lied.  
"I did not! I never put make up on Haruka so ugly like that!" Michiru said.  
Shima stared at her daughter worriedly. "You put...makeup...on...Haruka..-kun?"  
"Oh, hehe, no, I meant that if I ever did...I wouldn't put it on so ugly..." Michiru said trying to cover up.  
"Oh, well ok......... Tenkuu don't do that again!" Shima shouted angrily.  
"Sorry..." Tenkuu said sadly.  
Michiru glared at him and walked back upstairs.  
"My face is soo red, Michiru!" Haruka whined when Michiru entered the room.  
"Maybe some makeup will cover it up..." Michiru said not thinking what she was saying.  
"NO! This experience has made me afraid of that stuff, and what would your mother say if her daughters boyfriend went around wearing make up?" Haruka asked.  
"I know...well he could have done worse. What if he had dyed your hair pink or something?" Michiru asked.  
Haruka and Michiru shuddered at the thought of Chibi-Usa's hair.  
"Still this is bad. Will the redness ever go away?" Haruka asked.  
"Yes, Haruka. Don't worry," Michiru said sounding like a mom who was reassurring her child.  
"Ok," Haruka said.  
"Let's go downstairs and eat something, k?" Michiru asked leading Haruka out of the room.  
"Wait, Michiru," Haruka said pointing at what she was wearing.  
"Oh...maybe you should change first," Michiru said.  
  
Haruka changed and went downstairs with Michiru. After an awkward breakfast everyone settled down in the living room.  
"So, what are todays plans?" Shima asked.  
"I don't know," Michiru said. ' Well, I know what I want to do but you two have to be here and I can't do it!' Michiru thought to herself.  
"Hmm..." Tenkuu started.  
"We don't need ideas from you!" Haruka said coldly.  
"Haruka-kun! I'm sure Tenkuu has a lot of brilliant ideas!" Shima scolded.  
"Sorry," Haruka muttered.  
"Besides," Shima started, "We're leaving tomorrow and I'm sure Tenkuu wants to spend a lot of time with his sister!"  
Haruka and Michiru both grinned. They were leaving tomorrow. Setsuna and Hotaru wouldn't be back for 3 more days. They still had some time!  
" Well, in that case..." Haruka said sitting up.  
"Why don't we all spend a day in the mall?" Michiru asked.  
"Noo...that's booring!" Tenkuu said.  
"Then what?" Haurka asked trying to contain her excitement which left her sounding incredibly cheesy.  
Tenkuu looked at her oddly and said, "Let's go to the amusement park!"  
"Oh what a wonderful idea!" Shima exclaimed.  
Haruka and Michiru nodded.  
"And you three won't miss me at all then! I have business to perform...I'm sorry Michiru dear, I know it's our last day but..." Shima started.  
"Oh, it's quite alright mother!" Michiru interrupted. "No problem at all! We'll see you tonight!" Michiru said as she pulled Haruka and Tenkuu out of the room.  
"I'll be home around 11!" Shima shouted.  
"Ok!" Haruka called out slamming the door.  
"Let's go!" Tenkuu said exictedly.  
Haruka started the car and they were on their way.  
  
"I wonder why your mother trys to stay away from us all the time now..." Haruka started while she was slowly driving through heavy traffic.  
"Maybe she sees that Tenkuu's here to keep an eye on us and she knows she can go do what she really wants to do instead of being with us," Michiru said.  
"That makes sense..." Haruka started.  
"I think she's scared of you, Haruka-san!" Tenkuu said.  
"NANI!?! What is so scary about me?" Haruka asked.  
Michiru giggled. "Nothing's scary about my Haruka," she said leaning her head on Haruka's shoulder.  
Haruka smiled. "That's right. Nothing's scary about me UNLESS you've angered me somehow, in which case, be afraid! Be very afraid!"  
"Well, you're always angered. You have the biggest temper!" Tenkuu stated.  
"WHY YOU!?! Well, maybe to YOU I have the biggest temper because you're ALWAYS annoying me!" Haruka shouted.  
"Well, that's because I want to see stuff!" Tenkuu said grinning evilly.  
"Well, go see Adult's Love XX part two! It's out in theaters! That'll satisfy your needs for a while!" Haruka shouted.  
"Live is way better!" Tenkuu shouted.  
"YOU TWO! SHUT UP!" Michiru shouted. "Do you want to get us all in an accident?! You don't want to be in the car with Haruka when she's mad!" Michiru said.  
"Nani?" Haruka asked. "Do I scare you when I'm mad and I'm driving?"   
"Oh, well, no...but...I think when you're mad and you need to take a drive, you should go by yourself so you can...well...not be interrupted..." Michiru said.  
"Oh...I see...ok..." Haruka said.  
"Hello?! What happened to our arguement?" Tenkuu asked loudly.  
"It died, ok?! Just shut up! I'm taking you to the amusement park! Be happy like any other decent normal child would be!" Haruka said.  
"Well, I'm different!" Tenkuu stated.  
"No shit you're different!" Haruka said madly speeding through the lanes.  
"Haruka..." Michiru started worriedly.  
Haruka sped faster.  
"Haruka..." Michiru said again, this time louder.  
"WOW!! FASTER!" Tenkuus screamed.  
Haruka growled and pushed the pedal down. Blue lights flashing down the long road caught her attention.  
"SHIMATTA!" she screamed. Michiru sighed and rested her head in her hands. Tenkuu shut up and tried to hide...he was afraid of policemen. He'd had a lot of run ins with them...he didn't care to remember...  
"Excuse me, uh..." the policeman started, then stopped to think about whether Haruka was a handsome man or a beautiful girl. "Uh, Sir....ya...Sir, can I see your license?"  
"Sure," Haruka said, digging through her wallet and handing it to the policeman.   
"Tenoh Haruka...Tenoh Haruka-san! The famous racer?!" the policeman asked.  
"Uh..yes..." Haruka said.  
"Hah! Save the speeding for the track, sir! And is that the famous violinist and artist Kaioh Michiru?!" the policeman asked.  
"Yes, sir..." Michiru said.  
"Your boyfriend, I presume?" the policeman asked.  
"Hai," Michiru said.  
" Well, miss, that disappoints me...I thought I had a chance," the policeman said winking at Michiru.  
Michiru tried to hide the disgusted look on her face and looked down at her hands. Haruka growled and tried to keep herself from killing the cop right there and then. Tenkuu giggled which brought attention to him.  
"And who might you be?" the cop asked.  
"Dr. Tenkuu the Curious!" Tenkuu stated.  
The policeman gave him a weird look and decided that he shouldn't bother. "Well, Tenoh-san," the policeman started scribbling something with his greasy fat hands, "here's your ticket. Have a nice day! And you two, Miss Kaioh-san!" the cop said winking again and walking away.  
Haruka muttered under her breath, crumpling up the ticket and threw it out the window.  
"How dare he flirt like that with you!" she shouted as she began slowly driving again.  
"Haruka, please don't start. I wasn't exactly happy that a 50 year old man was flirting with me either..." Michiru said.  
"But if he had been younger you would have been quite pleased!" Tenkuu said.  
Michiru blushed and shouted, "NO I WOULDN'T! NOW COULD YOU JUST PLEASE SHUT UP?! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"  
"Ok, ok..." Tenkuu started.  
  
They reached the amusement park and all three angrily got out of the car.  
" Wow! Let's go on the roller coaster!" Tenkuu exclaimed pointing to a giant one that had tons of loops and ups and downs.  
"I think I'll pass," Michiru said sitting down on a bench.  
"Oh...what about you, Haruka-san?" Tenkuu asked.  
"I'll stay here with Michiru," Haruka said sitting down next to her.  
"Oh," Tenkuu said disappointedly. "Ok...wait for me!" he called out as he ran off.  
"Finally, a moment of some sorta peace..." Haruka sighed.  
"Ohh can we play the darts?!" Michiru asked excitedly.  
Haruka sighed again. "Ok, Michiru..."  
After her first attempt, Michiru won a giant stuffed Luna cat and after Haruka's third attempt, she won a little stuffed turtle.  
They returned to their bench to wait for Tenkuu.  
"OO this cat looks exactly like Luna if she were a little bigger...well.. A LOT bigger...!" Michiru said.  
Haruka nodded. "All I got was this measly turtle thing..." Haruka said disappointedly.  
"Oh...I'm sorry. I'll share the Luna doll with you," Michiru said.  
Haruka rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you..."  
"WHAT?! You don't want me to share it with you?!" Michiru asked, clearly sounding hurt.  
"Oh, no, Michiru, I think it would be cool if we could share it," Haruka said.  
Michiru nodded happily in agreement.  
"I'm back!" Tenkuu announced loudly. "COOL! You guys got cool prizes!"  
"Ya!" Michiru said happily.  
"Let's go on another ride! Can we go on the..." Tenkuu started but was interrupted by Michiru.  
"the merry go round!" she exclaimed.  
Tenkuu snorted. "Nani? I think I'll pass. What about you Haruka-san?"  
"I think I'll pass too..." Haruka said hoping that Michiru wouldn't be hurt.  
"Ok!" Michiru exclaimed. "I'll meet you two here in about 15 minutes!" and she hurried off.  
Haruka shrugged and said, "where to?"  
"The haunted house!" Tenkuu grinned dragging Haruka towards it.  
After waiting in line for only a few minutes, the two slowly made their way in.  
"It doesn't seem scary..." Tenkuu started.  
Haruka said, "It's not supposed to be. It'll be the usual thing. Ghosts popping out of the walls, vampires rising from their coffins..."  
"Ohh...well the amusement park where I live is cool!" Tenkuu said.  
"I'm sure it is," Haruka said.  
After an uneventful walk through the haunted house, Tenkuu and Haruka made their way back to the place where they had to meet Michiru.  
"Had fun?" Haruka asked.  
Michiru's eyes sparkled. "Yes!"  
Tenkuu rolled his eyes. "I"m hungry!" he whined. Haruka looked at her watch. It was already 3:00 pm. The traffic must have been really really slow...  
"Well, let's get something to eat," Haruka said leading them all the a food stand.  
After they had gotten their food and sat down, Tenkuu said, "You two are soo boring!"  
"Then why do you follow us around everywhere?" Haruka asked.  
"Because I have hope that you might change," Tenkuu replied.  
"Well, when you're gone, we'll change," Michiru said.  
Haruka grinned and nodded.  
"Unless of course Haruka makes me mad somehow..." Michiru finished.  
Haruka sighed and nodded sadly. "It's a fact of life," she stated.  
Michiru smiled and said, "But I know Haruka won't make me mad."  
"Of course I won't!" Haruka said happily.  
" BUUT Don't you two feel sorry for me?" Tenkuu asked.  
"Why should we? Because your perverted needs aren't satisfied?" Michiru asked.  
"Yes! Exactly! Because my perverted needs aren't satisfied!" Tenkuu said.  
"Well, too bad! You just have to wait for a girlfriend of your own! And I feel VERY sorry for that girl," Haruka said.  
Tenkuu glared at Haruka and began to eat his lunch. When they were all done Michiru said, "So what do you want to do next?"  
"I dunno...you guys are so boring!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"OO!" Michiru started ignoring Tenkuu's remark. "Let's go to the that one booth with the water balloons!"  
"Whatever," Haruka said.  
"Fine..." Tenkuu started.  
Michiru dragged them over to the booth.  
"COME AND PLAY!" The guy was hollering. "One balloon into the pot and you get a prize! No balloons into the pot and you still get a prize! COME ON! IT'S FUN!"  
"I'll have 6 balloons," Michiru said.  
"Why 6?" Haruka asked.  
Michiru rolled her eyes. "2 for each of us."  
"Ooooh," Haruka started sheepishly.  
"I'll go first!" Michiru declared as she handed out the balloons.   
She began to aim at the furthest pot and threw with one swift motion of her arm. It landed directly in the pot and exploded spraying water all over the booth.  
"YAH!" she exclaimed happily. She aimed the other one and threw it exactly in, too.  
"COOL! What do I get?" she asked the guy.  
"Well, for such a beautiful lady like you," he started, winking, "Why don't I give you one of those life-sized senshi dolls?"  
"Really?" Michiru asked excited, not noticing Haruka, steam piping out of her ears, behind her.  
"Yes, of course," the guy said. Tenkuu elbowed Haruka and said, "Now, he's a hot guy for a hot gal like Michiru."  
Haruka smacked him aside and sent him stumbling into an old woman who knocked him on the head with a cane.  
"Ouch..." Tenkuu said quietly, rubbing his head.  
"I'll take the...hmm...Uranus doll!" Michiru said happily, taking the doll into her arms and hugging it.  
"You should of gotten a Fighter doll," Haruka started.  
Michiru looked at her confused. "Why?"  
"So I could burn it."  
"It looks just like you, Haruka-san!" Tenkuu exclaimed trying to grab the Uranus doll from Michiru, but Michiru held on tightly.  
Haruka gave him a death glare. It looked nothing at all like she. She was MUCH prettier then a doll of herself. "I'll go next," she said coldly.  
She aimed carefully, and threw the ball at what seemed 200 miles an hour. It completly missed the pot and hit the Star Maker doll and exploded all over it.  
Haruka burst out laughing. "You deserve that, nerd!" she exclaimed.  
"Uh...Haruka..." Michiru started nervously.  
"Haruka-san, I didn't know you talked to dolls. Besides, what did she ever do to you?" Tenkuu asked.  
Haruka ignored him.  
"Ahh...sir...maybe you should go soon..." the booth guy started after Haruka had glared at the Fighter doll for a few minutes.  
"Why don't you just shut up, ok?!" Haruka exploded. "I can take as much time as I want! AND DON'T FLIRT WITH MY MICHIRU!"  
The guy stared at Haruka and said, "Sorry..."  
Haruka aimed again, and from a viewers point of view her aim would have been very off, but from her point of view it was right on the spot. She let her arm fly and the water balloon smacked into it's target.  
"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The booth guy asked, his shirt drenched.  
Tenkuu giggled loudly as Michiru tried her hardest to keep on an angry face.  
"I believe it's your turn, Tenkuu-chan, " Haruka stated calmly, ignoring the guy's angry stares. She walked over to Michiru and put and arm around her and glared at the guy.  
Tenkuu began to aim for the nearest pot, but the booth guy whispered something in Tenkuu's ear. Tenkuu's eyes brightened as he began to aim for the farthest one. Right as he was about to throw the balloon, he whirled around, picked up his other balloon, and hurled them both towards Haruka.  
"WHAT?!?!" Haruka exclaimed as she looked down at her drenched shirt. Michiru giggled loudly as Tenkuu said, "Where's my prize?"  
There was no answer from the booth guy. "You're a...a...girl?!" the guy asked.  
Haruka smiled evilly at the guy and lead Michiru and a whining Tenkuu away from the booth.  
" I didn't get my prize!!" Tenkuu whined.  
"Shut up! You didn't have to attack me!" Haruka shouted. "Geez, I take you to the amusement park and you thank me by soaking me with those damn water balloons!"  
"The guy told me he would give me an extra cool prize!" Tenkuu whined.  
"Oh did he?" Haruka growled half to herself.  
"Haruka, don't go attack him. We don't want you to be thrown in jail and not be able to get out for a couple of days," Michiru said.  
"I know," Haruka sighed, "but I just HATE when guys flirt with you right infront of me!"  
"We'll be glad you're not with her all the time, Haruka-san," Tenkuu said.  
"What was that supposed to mean?!" Haruka hissed.  
"Oh nothing," Tenkuu said innocently steering away from her.  
Haruka muttered to herself under her breath.  
"Can we go on the bumper cars?" Tenkuu asked.  
"Sure," Michiru said.  
"Of course we can!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"Haruka, you don't go very fast in bumper cars," Michiru reminded her.  
"I know, but...they're fun...it's fun to bump into people and not be given a ticket for it," Haruka said.  
"Well let's go," Tenkuu said leading them over to the bumper cars.  
"I call the yellow one!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"I want the green one," Michiru said.  
"Ok," Tenkuu said trying to decide whether he should take green or yellow.  
As Haruka was about to sit in the yellow car Tenkuu rushed forward and plopped down in the seat.  
"But..." Haruka started.  
"Sir," the bumper car guy said, "please sit down quickly."  
Haruka mumbled something to Tenkuu and sat in a bright pink car, the only one left. Tenkuu started laughing.  
The cars started, and Haruka swiftly drove past all the other cars until she was behind Tenkuu. Then she pushed the pedal down hard, (which didn't make the car go all that much faster but she could pretend) and she ran into Tenkuu's car and sent the car flying into a wall.  
"Hehe..." Haruka chuckled to herself.  
Tenkuu growled and ran into Haruka when she least suspected it and sent her car flying into Michiru's.  
"Ow!" Michiru exclaimed when she banged against the wall.  
"Michiru? Are you ok?" Haruka asked worriedly.  
"Ya, I'm fine...but you didn't have to bang into me so hard!" she said.  
" It was Tenkuu!" Haruka said.  
Michiru ignored that and sent her car flying into Haruka's whose car went flying into the same old lady with the cane that Tenkuu had gone flying into earlier that day.  
"Children these days! THEY HAVE NO RESPECT!" she shouted.  
Haruka growled angrily, forgetting that she was dealing with an old lady. "It's bumper cars, lady! You're SUPPOSED the bump into other people!" she said coldly.  
" HOW RUDE! WHAT A RUDE UGLY YOUNG MAN YOU ARE!" the old lady screamed.  
"Why you..." Haruka growled.  
"Haruka! DON'T" Michiru shouted but it was too late.  
Haruka drove as fast as she could straight into the old lady.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" the old lady screamed. "SECURITY! THIS MAN IS BOTHERING ME!"  
Haruka groaned.   
Michiru sighed sadly knowing something like this would have happened sooner or later.  
Tenkuu grinned thinking, 'Going out with Haruka-san is so much fun!'  
"Sir, please step out of the vehicle," the guards said.  
"But..." Haruka started.  
"NOW!" the old lady screamed.  
Haruka sighed and got out of the car and was led out of the bumper cars area.  
"You are now forbidden to ride on this ride, and if you bother the old lady or anyone again you will be permenantly kicked out of the park," the guard said as he began to walk away.  
Haruka sighed and waited for Michiru and Tenkuu to be done.  
Michiru stalked out of the bumper cars followed by Tenkuu.  
"Haruka! How dare you behave like that towards an ederly lady?" Michiru asked.  
"I'm sorry! It's Tenkuu's fault!" Haruka shouted.  
"Don't blame everything on me!" Tenkuu said angrily.  
"Haruka...URGH! I don't know!" Michiru exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.  
"Oh no..you're not mad are you?" Haruka asked worriedly.  
Michiru answered by tossing her hair.  
"Michiruuuu! Pleeeasee!! Don't bee mad!" Haruka whined.  
Tenkuu laughed. "Guess your outta luck, Haruka-san."  
"SHUT UP!" Haruka shouted.  
Tenkuu stuck his tongue out at Haruka and said to Michiru, "What should we do next?"  
"I don't know...what about Chaos?" Michiru asked.  
"The one ride where you spin around really really fast?" Tenkuu asked.  
"Ya, that one..." Michiru said.  
"MICHIRUUU! You know how much I hate that ride!" Haruka whined.  
"Did I hear something?" Tenkuu asked.  
"You guys are so mean to me! I'm just gonna go home!" Haruka exclaimed sadly.  
"Oh, Haruka, don't go home..." Michiru said.  
"Well you guys aren't exactly acting very nice!" Haruka said.  
"I'm sorry..." Michiru said.  
"It's alright," Haruka said not ever being able to remain mad at Michiru.  
"I'm sorry too, I guess..." Tenkuu said.  
"Well you are NOT forgiven!" Haruka declared.  
"So, now that that's over..." Michiru started. "Where to?"  
Haruka didn't answer. She was staring at something.  
"Haruka?" Michiru asked. Then she saw them, Setsuna and Hotaru, walking towards them.  
"Nooooo..." Haruka groaned.  
Michiru was speechless.   
Tenkuu cocked his head to one side, curious.  
"Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan!" Setsuna exclaimed walking up to them.  
"Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa!! I missed you!" Hotaru shouted happily as she ran up to the shocked couple.  
Haruka stared. Michiru groaned.  
"Michiru-chan? Haruka-chan?" Setsuna asked worried.  
"What...are...you...doing...here?" Haruka asked.  
"Well, we had to come back early, but I decided to give you two a little more time, *wink* so I brought Hotaru-chan here," Setsuna stated. "I see you've decided to come here, too, although knowing you two, I'd think you'd be somewhere else..."  
"Setsuna-chan, Hotaru-chan, meet Kaioh Tenkuu, my brother," Michiru stated in a half robotic tone.  
Setsuna's eyes widened. Hotaru giggled. "Hi!" she said.  
"Hey," Tenkuu said winking at the beautiful girl before him.  
"Hey, back off!" Haruka shouted.  
"I think we need to talk..." Setsuna said.  
"Hotaru-chan, why don't you go tell Tenkuu all about your trip?" Michiru asked pointing them towards an icecream stand. "And get some icecream for yourselves too."  
"BE BACK IN 5 MINUTES!" Haruka shouted.  
"OK!" Hotaru said excitedly.  
Tenkuu grinned and followed her happily.  
"What is going on?" Setsuna asked once they were out of hearing range.  
Michiru sighed and began, "Well, my parents spontaneously decided to come for a visit after 3 years..."  
"They've been with us ever since you guys left..." Haruka started.  
"So we haven't had a chance to do anything..." Michiru sighed.  
"But Michiru's dad has gone home and Tenkuu-chan and Shima-san, her mother, are leaving tomorrow..." Haruka stated.  
"But Tenkuu is the most annoying hentai little baka!" Michiru declared.  
"What did he do?" Setsuna asked.  
"You don't want to know the things he did..."Michiru said.  
"He spied on us and he knows I'm a girl," Haruka said. Setsuna gasped. "But he didn't tell Michiru's parents, thank god."  
"I'm so sorry, you two. You had no free time. And that doesn't just affect you...it affects me too..." Setsuna said half to herself.  
"Nani?" Haruka asked confused.  
"WELL YOU GUYS ARE SO LOUD..." Setsuna shouted. "I mean..."  
Michiru blushed. "Gomen."  
"It's ok..." Setsuna said.  
Haruka just muttered something. "And don't let Tenkuu get really close to Hotaru-chan."  
"Is he really that bad?" Setsuna asked.  
"You don't want to know," Haruka and Michiru both sighed. Right then Tenkuu and Hotaru came back.  
"Haruka-papa," Hotaru started, "Tenkuu wants to know why I call you Haruka-papa when you are a girl."  
Haruka glared at Tenkuu who just shrugged his shoulders.  
"You call me that because I am your loving father...and...uh..because I love your Michiru-mama," Haruka replied nervously.  
"Do you love Setsuna-san?" Tenkuu asked.  
Haruka choked on her drink. "She is my friend, Tenkuu baka."  
"Ok..." Tenkuu began.  
"Tenkuu-chan you are so much fun to hang around!" Hotaru exclaimed gleefully. "Do you want to go on a ride with me?"  
"Sure..." Tenkuu started but was interrupted by Michiru.  
"No, we're going home. Right now," and with that she took Hotaru's and Haruka's hand and lead them off. Setsuna and Tenkuu followed.  
Haruka muttered angrily to herself as she watched Tenkuu and Hotaru talk quietly in the back seat. She pushed the pedal down harder. Michiru's hand rested on hers and she gave Haruka a look that said, 'We have to get him away from her!'  
"So," Setsuna started, "Does her mom...?"  
Haruka blinked into the rear-view mirror and waited for Setsuna to continue but Michiru, getting the question, said, "No...and she'll be so happy to meet you and YOUR daughter Hotaru."  
"Ah...yes..my...daughter...Hotaru," Setsuna said.  
"What?" Tenkuu asked.  
"None of your business!" Haruka snapped.  
"Just keep quiet and follow what we say! You'll be gone tomorrow anyway!" Michiru said.  
"Ohhh..." Hotaru whined.  
"How can I leave my breath takingly beautiful friend?" Tenkuu asked. Hotaru blushed. Haruka growled.  
"You will leave her!" Haruka snapped in an icy tone.  
"She's way too young for you, Tenkuu-kun," Setsuna said.  
"What? She's 10!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"Which is WAAAY too young," Michiru said.  
"What are you all talking about?" Hotaru asked confused. "How can friends be too young for each other?"  
Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru let out a sigh of relief. Hotaru had no intentions of being Tenkuu's girlfriend.  
Tenkuu sighed sadly.  
"We're back!" Haruka announced as she parked her car.  
"Oh, yes, and mother won't be home for a while," Michiru stated.  
"Ok," Setsuna said happily. She wasn't looking forward to meeting her.  
"Hotaru," Haruka started when they entered the house, "Why don't you go upstairs for a rest? I bet you're really tired!"  
"Ya, I am a little..." Hotaru started.  
"Ok, then you should sleep!" Michiru said pulling Hotaru up into her room. "Sweet dreams!" and she shut the door. Hotaru blinked sleepily, lay down, and closed her eyes.  
"Hah!" Haruka said. "Now you can't bother her!"  
Tenkuu sighed.  
"Don't you dare do anything to my poor innocent Hotaru! You and your hentai ways!" Michiru shouted.  
Setsuna said, "I think I'm gonna go upstairs now..."  
"I wanna come!" Tenkuu said.  
"No."  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"I'LL SEND YOU TO THE BEGINNING OF THE UNIVERSE IF YOU DARE COME WITH ME!"  
"Way to go Setsuna. Why didn' t we think of that?" Haruka asked.  
"Just try!" Tenkuu shouted.  
"You shouldn't of said that..." Michiru said shaking her head sadly.  
Tenkuu looked at her confused. Setsuna tried to resist the urge to whack him on the head with her Time Staff. She kept it invisible in her hands.  
Setsuna silently stormed up the stairs with Tenkuu followed her.  
"Oh, Setsuna's so kind isn't she? Taking him off our hands for a while," Haruka said.  
"Not that we can do anything," Michiru pouted.  
"Ahhhuuhhhhurrghhh our lives our sooo horrible..." Haruka whined flopping down on the couch and pretending to die.  
"We have the worst luuuckk!" Michiru joined in flopping down on top of Haruka.  
"I can't breathe..." Haruka gasped.  
"Nani? Oh...sorry..." Michiru said taking her elbow away from Haruka's neck.  
"Were you trying to kill me?" Haruka sniffed.  
"Yes, Haruka. That's it. I was trying to kill you," Michiru said rolling her eyes.  
Haruka's eyes began to tear up.  
Michiru sighed sadly. "Haruka, I was being sarcastic!"  
"Oh..hehe..." Haruka said sheepishly.  
"Gosh, and you wonder why Minako-chan likes hanging around you so much!" Michiru stated.  
"Are you jealous?" Haruka asked.  
"No...well...I mean...she was practically stalking you that one day..." Michiru said.  
"That was such a long time ago!" Haruka stated.  
"I know...but it still bothers me!" Michiru said.  
"Well, don't worry...I won't let anyone stalk me but you..." Haruka said.  
"Oh, thanks Haruka. I feel special," Michiru said kissing Haruka lightly.  
  
"Setsuna-san, why do you have so many clocks in your room?" Tenkuu asked.  
"Because I like them," Setsuna answered slowly as she was unpacking her stuff.  
"Setsuna-san, do you know how to tell time?"   
"No, Tenkuu-kun. I only have a 1000 clocks but I don't know how to read them."  
"Setsuna-san, what time is it on this clock?" Tenkuu asked pointing to a black clock that had weird looking writing on it.  
"2 trillion seconds on the third day of the world," Setsuna stated matter-of factly.  
Tenkuu gave her a weird look and decided to move onto another subject.  
"Setsuna-san, is Hotaru-chan your real daughter?"  
"No."  
"Setsuna-san, who's real daughter is she?"  
"Professor Tomoe's."  
"Setsuna-san, are you and Haruka-san having a...Secret Love Affair?"  
"No." Setsuna said coldy.  
"Setsuna-san, don't hide your true feelings. Do you love Haruka-san?"  
"As a friend," Setsuna replied trying to keep her calm.  
"Setsuna-san, do you like to spy on people?"  
"No."  
"Setsuna-san, do you like Michiru-san?"  
"Yes."  
"OO SECRET LOVE AFFAIR!"  
"Shut up!" Setsuna demanded.  
"Setsuna-san, do you think Haruka-san and Michiru-san are boring?"  
"No."  
"But they never do anything fun!"  
"Ya, they do..." Setsuna said rolling her eyes.  
"Setsuna-san, do you enjoy it when they do something fun?"  
"No." Setsuna said between clenched teeth.  
"Setsuna-san..."  
"CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND?!"  
Tenkuu glared at her and started again, "Setsuna-san..."  
  
"THAT TEACHES YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!" Setsuna shouted from the top of the stairs as Tenkuu bounced down.  
Haruka looked up from the couch, quickly sat up, and straightened her clothes.  
"Ow..ow..ow..ow..ow..." Tenkuu said as he slid down.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Tenkuu-kun, beware of Setsuna-chan...she's a wild one," Haruka stated winking up at Setsuna. Setsuna smiled a little and stormed off.  
"We should have done that a LONG time ago," Michiru sighed.  
"I don't think I like her very much!" Tenkuu declared.  
Haruka sighed. "Isn't she lucky?"  
"Now, let's not bother Setsuna-chan or Hotaru-chan anymore. They're probably really tired from their trip," Michiru said.  
"Ok! I'll bother you two!" Tenkuu declared happily.  
"Tenkkuuuu!" Michiru whined.  
"Anyway, what were you two doing?" Tenkuu asked, an evil grin creeping across his face.  
"Something that I would have like to kept doing but you decided to fall from the stairs," Haruka replied.  
"It's not my fault! Setsuna-san pushed me off!" Tenkuu whined.  
"Well, don't bother her! I told you, she's a wild woman," Haruka stated.  
"How would you know that?" Tenkuu asked.  
Haruka sighed sadly.  
"OO SECRET..." Tenkuu started but was interrupted by Michiru.  
"Don't you dare start that again!"   
"Sorry..." Tenkuu apologized.  
"What I wouldn't give for one hour away from you! This whole visit has been hell. Infact, it has now been proved that there is a hell on earth. It's called Tenkuu," Haruka stated.  
"That's mean!" Tenkuu exclaimed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Haruka said sarcastically.  
Tenkuu glared at her and turned to Michiru. "I'm hungry!"  
"You just ate!" Michiru stated angrily.  
"Well, I'm hungry again so cook something for me!" Tenkuu shouted.  
Michiru groaned.  
"Don't worry, Michiru, I'll cook something for him," Haruka offered.  
Michiru was about to protest because Haruka's cooking wasn't all that great, but then she realized that Tenkuu wouldn't mind eating something horrible tasting. He wouldn't mind at all..and she wouldn't mind if he did either...  
"Thank you," Michiru said.  
Haruka walked to the kitchen, happy that Michiru had let her cook for once.  
Whistling she got out the food and started cooking.  
Tenkuu turned the tv on and watched Pokemon as Michiru closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. Minutes later, Michiru heard a loud explosion and a scream come from the kitchen. She raced towards it and began to smell smoke. Groaning she sprinted into the room and saw Haruka standing there, covered in ash, and holding up a burnt piece of bread.  
"Haruka..." Michiru started.  
"I was trying to toast it!" Haruka whined.  
"Well, you don't toast bread in the microwave," Michiru stated. "Although, that wouldn't cause the microwave to blow up," she said thoughtfully. "How did you manage to cover the kitchen in ashes?"  
"I..I..." Haruka started and she pointed to the stove.  
There lay eggshells, chicken, vegetables, fruit, pots, pans, and an assortment of other things.  
"What were you attempting to make?" Michiru sighed.  
"Spaghetti," Haruka answered sheepishly.  
Michiru sighed. "First of all, you don't put forks in the microwave, second of all, you don't cook eggshells in pans of oil in the oven, and you don't put fruit on the stove, turn it up all the way, and expect it to cook into...I don't know...whatever you were attempting to make..."  
"Well," Haruka started matter-of-factly, "I wanted the fork to be hot so Tenkuu would burn his mouth, and I heard somewhere that Eggshell oil was very delicious with spaghetti, and I thought cooked fruit would be...interesting to eat..."  
Michiru sighed and started picking up the microwave pieces.   
"Does this mean I won't be allowed to cook again?" Haruka asked sadly.  
Michiru nodded angrily and said, "Go watch over Tenkuu. I'll make dinner."  
"I'll help you clean up!" Haruka suggested.  
"No. That's ok. You'll probably end up blowing up the fridge or something," Michiru stated.  
Haruka sadly walked out of the kitchen to join Tenkuu in watching Pokemon.  
"Blew up the kitchen, huh?" Tenkuu asked as Haruka walked in and plopped down on the couch.  
Haruka nodded.  
"S'ok, happens to the best of us," Tenkuu stated.  
Haruka groaned. "Now she's gonna be all mad at me...SIGH!"  
"What happened?" Setsuna asked as she sat down next to Haruka and glared at Tenkuu.  
"Haruka-san blew up the kitchen," Tenkuu answered.  
"Again?" Setsuna asked shaking her head sadly. "You'd think she'd learn."  
"Hey! I was trying to make gourmet spaghetti for Dr. Tenkuu the Curious here! At least I was trying to help out!" Haruka said trying to defend herself.  
"Instead you ended up causing more trouble. And you call me the wild woman," Setsuna teased.  
"At least I don't go insane when there's a cockroach on the floor. 'Haruka! Haruka! It's there! Save mee!' " Haruka imitated in a high squeaky voice.  
Setsuna wacked her on the head and said, " I do not say that!"  
"Yes you do!"  
"NO I don't!"  
"Yes you do!"  
"No..I.." Setsuna stopped mid sentence to see a big fat cockroach crawl towards the couch.  
"AHHH!! HARUKA! HARUKA!! IT'S THERE! SAVE MEEE! PLEASE! EWW!" Setsuna screamed.  
Haruka grinned and said, "I told you so."  
"KILL IT!" Setsuna screeched hanging onto Haruka tightly. Tenkuu clamly walked over to the cockroach and smushed it with a fly swatter and carried towards Setsuna.  
"AHHH! GET IT AWAY!" Setsuna screamed on the brink of tears.  
"Tenkuu-chan, take it away from her," Haruka said.  
Tenkuu ignored Haruka and waved it infront of Setsuna's face.  
"HARUKA!!!! TAKE IT AWAY!" Setsuna shouted so the whole neighborhood could hear. She clung to Haruka tightly as Haruka kicked Tenkuu and sent him scrambling out of the room.  
"There it's gone," Haruka said.  
"Whew," Setsuna started, as if nothing had happened, "That was close."  
"I'll be suprised if the police don't show up," Haruka stated.  
Setsuna shrugged and got out her knitting. Haruka sighed and began to watch another episode of Pokemon.  
"Dinner's ready!" Michiru shouted from the kitchen.  
Haruka and Setsuna scrambled off the couch and ran into the kitchen.  
"Well, everything's so clean it doesn't look like anything happened at all," Setsuna stated.  
Michiru nodded, tired. "Well, except for that part of the wall that's scorched."  
"I'm sorry," Haruka apologized.  
"It's ok. Just remind me NEVER to let you cook again," Michiru said as she sat down and began to eat.  
"Is Hotaru-chan gonna come down to eat?" Tenkuu asked.  
"She's sleeping!" Haruka growled.  
"Ok, ok...sorry..." Tenkuu started.  
"When does your mother come home?" Setsuna asked. As if in reply to her question, Shima called out, "I'M HOME!"  
She waltzed into the kitchen. "Oh! Who is this?" she asked when she caught sight of Setsuna.  
"Mother, this is Setsuna-chan, our friend who also lives here with her daughter Hotaru-chan, but Hotaru's sleeping right now," Michiru said.  
"Nice to meet you, Setsuna-san," Shima said shaking her hand. "Now, what's for dinner? Did something burn?"  
"Haruka blew up the microwave," Michiru stated.  
"Oh, you know I always say, don't trust men to cook, eh Haruka-kun?" Shima asked punching Haruka lightly on the arm.  
"Uh..eh..heh.." Haruka said looking down at her plate.  
Tenkuu giggled. "Mother, you shouldn't trust women to cook in this case!"  
Haruka choked on her food. Michiru glared at Tenkuu. Setsuna looked down at her plate worriedly. Shima cocked her head to one side and said, "Nani?"  
"Oh, nothing mother, he's so tired he has NO IDEA what the hell he's saying," Michiru said quickly.  
Setsuna gasped. She'd hardly ever heard Michiru cuss before.  
"Michiru! No foul language around me!" Shima declared.  
"Sorry..." Michiru said.  
After a silent dinner Shima said, "Now Tenkuu I expect you to go to sleep early today so we can be up nice and early to leave."  
"Ok..." Tenkuu said sadly as Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka grinned.  
Tenkuu was sent upstairs to sleep as Shima cleared the dishes.   
"We should go sleep too," Michiru said.  
"Ya, we're tired," Haruka said.  
"I have..uh..business..." Setsuna said.  
They all rushed upstairs. Haruka checked up on Hotaru to make sure she was sound asleep and Michiru checked up on Tenkuu. He was snoring away and Michiru knew for sure he was really asleep and not just faking it.  
Setsuna went up to the Gates to take care of some things.  
"He'll be gone! Yes!" Michiru declared as she plopped down on the bed.  
"He slipped big time today...it was so close..." Haruka stated.  
"I know..he better not slip at home...if mother shows up at our door at some odd time then we know what's wrong..."  
"Oh well...we can say he's lying or something. I can't believe it's gonna all be over tomorrow...this has been worse than battling Galaxia!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"But we still have to battle her...SIGH...our lives are waay too stressful! Especially if someone's always blowing the kitchen up!" Michiru stated.  
"I'm sorry," Haruka said.  
"It's ok..." Michiru said as lay down. "Now I'm going to sleep and dream of a house with no Tenkuu..." she said as she sighed happily.  
"Well, see you in the morning..." Haruka said as she was about to walk out of the room.  
"Nani? Where are you going?" Michiru asked.  
"The dreaded couch of doom...dun dun dun dun!" Haruka stated.  
"Oh, stay here! Mother won't mind!" Michiru said.  
"Are you sure? I don't want her to decide to stay a week longer cuz she needs to watch over us or something..." Haruka started.  
"She won't! She's too busy to have time to spare like that!" Michiru stated dragging Haruka away from the door.   
"Fine..." Haruka started.  
Haruka picked up one of her magazine's and lay down next to Michiru and began to read. After sometime, Michiru fell asleep and she tried to sleep but she couldn't.  
"Damn.."she muttered. This was going to be a long night. She finished the magazine and picked up another book. After finishing it halfway she looked at the clock and saw it was 2:30. She sighed and tried to sleep again, but she couldn't. She picked up the book again, and when she turned the last page, it was 3:30. Mumbling to herself, she stood up and decided to go check up on Hotaru.  
As she neared Hotaru's room she saw a shadowed figure approach the door, too.  
"Tenkuu!" she hissed.  
"Uh..heh..heh..Haruka-san!" Tenkuu said guiltily.  
"Come with me!" Haruka growled as she grabbed Tenkuu by the wrist and dragged him into her room and locked the door. "You're staying here tonight!"  
"Haruka?" Michiru asked sleepily.  
"Tenkuu was trying to sneak into Hotaru's room so he's gonna sleepover again. Won't that be fun?" she growled.  
Tenkuu sighed sadly and lay down next to Michiru.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Michiru asked.  
"Well where else am I supposed to sleep?" Tenkuu whined.  
"On the floor!" Michiru said as she pushed him off. Haruka lay down on the bed, and tried to fall sleep again. She was glad Tenkuu didn't attempt to sneak out. Finally, sleep came to her.  
Haruka was cooking dinner again, and this time nothing had blown up.  
"I'm so proud of you, Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed happily.  
Haruka smiled proud of her accomplishments.  
"Now, get up so we can eat!" Michiru said.  
Haruka stood up and followed Michiru to the table.  
She sat but Michiru said, "Get up!"  
"Nani? Michiru? Don't you want to eat?" Haruka asked.  
"Well, I'd rather be doing something else," Michiru said grinning evilly and kissing her.   
"Haruka...Haruka...Haruka!!!" Michiru kept repeating.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru shouted as she shook the sleeping Haruka.  
"Miiissshhiiiruuu..." Haruka said slowly.  
"Get up!" Michiru shouted.  
"I didn't blow up the mirowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave..."  
"Haruka!!!!" Michiru said angrily.  
"Naniiii?" Haruka asked sleepily.  
"Haruka! They're leaving now! Come on!" Michiru said.  
"Sorry.." Haruka said. She got out a shirt and she was about to undress when she saw Tenkuu staring at her.  
"Tenkuu-chan!" she shouted.  
"Sorry!" he said as he scrambled out the room.  
"Boys..." she muttered. She got dressed and followed Michiru and Setsuna downstairs where Hotaru was already waiting.  
"Bye, Tenkuu-chan! I hope I'll have another chance to get to know you better!" Hotaru said as she hugged Tenkuu. Tenkuu hugged her back and winked at Haruka who was muttering under her breath.  
"Good-bye, Setsuna-san!" Tenkuu said as he hugged her. "By Michiru!" he hugged her and whispered, "Don't worry. I won't tell Mom...if she breaks you two up then my source of entertainment will be gone!"  
"And...good bye Haruka-san..." Tenkuu said, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.  
"I"ll miss you so much!" he bawled into her shoulder.  
"Uh...bye.." Haruka said trying to push him off her.  
"You're like a sis..I mean brother to me! I'll miss you!!" Tenkuu said sobbing.  
"Aww...don't you feel loved?" Michiru asked Haruka sweetly.  
Haruka rolled her eyes.  
"Ja ne, minna!" Shima said as she led Tenkuu out the door.   
Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna all sighed happily as the door closed and the roar of the car engine faded into the distance.  
"FREEDOM!" Haruka shouted.  
"Finally!" Michiru exclaimed grabbing Haruka's hand and dancing around with her.  
"We're free! We're free! We're free!" they chanted together.  
DING DONG!  
Haruka and Michiru raced to the door to see who it was. They yanked the door open and there stood...  
"Tenkuu-chan?!!?!" Michiru shouted.  
"I just couldn't bear it!" Tenkuu sniffed. "Mother says I can stay another week!"  
The sounds of two bodies falling to the ground could be heard and then Tenkuu saying, "Haruka-san? Michiru?"  
  
FINITO! THE END!  
FINALLY! You wouldn't believe how long I worked on this!! It's long..I know..but I had a lot of fun writing it!!! Anyways....I'd like that thank KoujoKakyuu for being my loyal editor! THANK YOU! Well, email me with comments!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
